


【黑三角&中华家族】河流

by Nicollian



Series: 河流 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 人不能两次踏入同一条河流；第一次踏入是无知，第二次踏入是愚蠢;即使重复踏入，意义已经有所不同。但是无论踏不踏入，河流就在那里;它并不会因为逃避而消失，如同我对你那永远熊熊燃烧的爱火。继续爱我吧，我永远的爱人！





	1. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我以为你已经忘记，直到你在红场上唱起喀秋莎，我以为你永远也不会忘记，直到你又在圣彼得堡唱起河流。我是俄罗斯人，比起不负责任地离开了却还顽固地占据着你的心的苏/联先生，我却更心疼你。不要再留恋回不去的过去，不要再被重复的悲伤追赶，因为这一次，唯独这一次，你的顽强，你的执着，你的念念不忘，永远不会有回响

第一章  
阿尔弗雷德看着眼前挥金如土的女人，即使化了色彩浓重的成熟妆容，穿着紧身的性感小黑裙，娇小单薄的身材和柔和稚嫩的面部轮廓却依然显示出强烈的少女感，像极了那些急于摆脱尴尬青春期的急于展示出女性魅力而偷穿妈妈衣服的女孩一样。将熟未熟却又急不可耐地释放出酸甜香气的果子，对某一类人来说也具有致命的吸引力。阿尔弗雷德以他在风月场上还算丰富的阅历来看，他目前所处的这家赌城里至少有一个排的人对这个青涩地卖弄女性魅力的女孩表示出邪恶的兴趣。

如果陪女孩进入赌城的人是亚瑟，他或许会秉承绅士风度不动声色地为女孩挡下那些不怀好意的目光。如果那个人是伊万，他或许会简单粗暴地用凶狠的眼神或者坚硬的拳头制止那些侵略性十足的眼神。但偏偏女孩选择的人是他，阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯，一个更像是商人的政客。阿尔弗雷德不认为那些带着情（河蟹）色意味滑向女孩挤出来的事业线或者近乎赤裸的后背的目光会对女孩造成实质性的伤害，他也不认为他有必要在女孩没有受到实质性伤害的时候去保护她，毕竟她对于阿尔弗雷德来说既无血缘关系又无利益捆绑，阿尔弗雷德关心的只是她的利用价值，至于她的私生活，阿尔弗雷德无权也不愿意干预太多。

人群异样的响动由远及近时，阿尔弗雷德接到这些时日来被骑虎难下的边境对峙局势逼得焦头烂额的拉哈尔传来的信息:

【无论如何你都不会和王耀撕破脸皮？】

明知故问的话，阿尔弗雷德甚至疲于动动手指打出简洁的回复。他的傲慢和忽视早已被视为可以容忍的无礼，承受这些傲慢的人甚至会自觉地为他找到合理的借口，好让双方能顺理成章地继续交往。况且拉哈尔这些日子以来故作的强势和镇定因为王耀家官方喉舌突然的沉默和军方只做不说的一系列举动已经接近了难以为继的边缘，他迫切地希望获得阿尔弗雷德更显而易见的支持。尽管阿尔弗雷德已经在一定程度上被定性为此次边境对峙问题的幕后推手，但阿尔弗雷德在拉哈尔需要所谓的'朋友'们为他发声时，只是呼吁双方保持克制，并没有像前两年在南海闹事时那样光明正大地站到了王耀的对立面。至于伊万.布拉金斯基，他更是完全置身于事外，不愿意得罪他在南亚壕气冲天的军火大客户，更不愿意因为外交辞令的不恰当从他那喜怒不形于色的东方情人的眼睛里收获冷漠。

这或许是自62年以后，拉哈尔感觉最孤立无援的一次困境。比那更糟糕的是他和王耀之间逐年递增的军事实力差距，除了盲目自信的印度人外，几乎没有人相信如果此番两国再度爆发边境冲突，印方能够取得最终胜利。就连尼泊尔和不丹这两个在他掌控之下的国家在他的一再施压下也不敢表示出明确偏袒他的态度。他知道全世界都在等着他和王耀失去理智，全世界都在等着看他不自量力的笑话。不过有一点，他和王耀倒是同病相怜，那就是他的血缘上的'亲人'甚至比他们的敌人更期盼着他们的狼狈。

阿尔弗雷德并非对拉哈尔的'困境'无动于衷，美日印三方的联合军演已经是他能给出的最慷慨的支援，他很清楚王耀的底线在哪儿，几千年的陆权大国对土地的执念没有人敢轻易挑战，所以他能在南（河蟹）海所涉及的海权问题上跟王耀闹闹事，却还不愿意在'土地所有权'问题上挑衅王耀。但拉哈尔还似乎尚未与他形成默契，在他想要撇清与此事的关系时，千方百计地想将他拖下水。洞朗对峙事件，许多人都默认他是幕后黑手，虽然他确实不清白，但并非如王耀判定那般是罪大恶极。拉哈尔对王耀的忌惮和嫉恨才是导致此次事件的罪魁祸首，他所扮演的角色的作用无非是添油加醋和煽风点火而已，还构不成主犯。但拉哈尔的有意嫁祸以及王耀的惯性怀疑，让他百口莫辩。当然他也并不会费心思去为自己辩解，他和王耀给对方扣的帽子都太多了，有时候即使明知对方清单，却也会想方设法地证明对方的可恶，欲加之罪何患无辞呢？更何况他们想要人民知道的并不是真相，而是他们想要人民知道的'真相'。对于美国人民来说，这个'真相'无非是一切罪恶的源头都是善于剥夺自由思想的独（河蟹）裁者'中国'或者'俄罗斯'，同理，同理，对于中国人民来说，一切罪恶的源头都是以'自由'之名兜售战争的吸血鬼'美国'。但真正知道对方有多么优秀而又被这种优秀吸引的人，也恰好是他们自己。他们代表着两种截然不同的政治和社会体系，频繁暴露的政治和社会问题都充分证明他们并不完美，相互学习、取长补短才是最明智的行为，但是他们又背负着骄傲的人民膨胀到难以保持理智的自尊心，向对方的学习似乎会被视作对自我的否定和对对方的肯定，是战略上的妥协，以至于他们只能嘴硬地称赞自己的优秀并不时抨击对方的软肋。

接到王晓梅偷偷跑来拉斯维加斯的消息后，阿尔弗雷德原想坐视不理，但转念一想，这丫头是唯一能引王耀上钩的饵，既然她主动送上门，何不顺势把妹控晚期的王耀给钓出来。

自从在汉堡峰会上不欢而散后，阿尔弗雷德和王耀之间便断了一切私人联系。没有经过任何置气的约定，他们便默契地和对方玩起了'谁先主动联系谁就输了'的游戏。阿尔弗雷德一向是先沉不住气的那个人，此番他却有了不愿轻易妥协的决心，刻意的忽视反倒让心底的渴望越发难耐，只是他无法控制脑海里蹿出打电话骚扰王耀的念头，而让他大动肝火的是，在他与内心的渴望做着激烈斗争时，王耀并未如他一般在炎炎夏日承受烈火炙烤一样的煎熬，反而是在秋意渐浓的北国首都享受美景烈酒，甚至还在闲暇时间参加了当地的慈善晚宴。

中俄两国的官方都并未对外公布王耀此次行程，却意外地被媒体捕捉到俄国先生及其上司在去瓦拉姆岛的著名修道院时，专车上藏有某位神秘人。尽管那时已经有人猜测藏在车里的神秘乘客是中/国先生，但真正证实这一猜想的还是之后在圣彼得堡参加慈善宴会的某位女宾在社交软件上公布的短视频，视频展示了中/国先生罕见的个人表演。一向低调内敛的中/国先生在电吉他和钢琴的伴奏下演唱了俄罗斯流行歌曲＜河流>。正因为罕见，所以视频一上传便引起了极大的轰动，点击率一路飙升。

视频里西装革履，衣冠楚楚的中/国先生面对立地麦克风，中规中矩地站在舞台中间，动情地演唱着:

Б?льше я не дамся смутку в полон  
? не наздожене мене печаль  
Я не заплачу за тобою знов  
Прощавай прощавай любий любий  
Дв?ч? в одну р?чку не вв?йдеш не благай мене  
Ти з? мною щастя не знайдеш  
Не руйнуй що ?  
Наша пям’ять збереже любов що у нас була  
Вибач зрозум?й я розлюбила  
Те що вже минуло не повернеш  
? ти не знайдеш н?жн?сть в мо?х очах  
Щастя що вт?кае не доженеш  
Ти один я одна любий любий  
Дв?ч? в одну р?чку не вв?йдеш не благай мене  
Ти з? мною щастя не знайдеш  
Не руйнуй що ?  
Наша пям’ять збереже любов що у нас була  
Вибач зрозум?й я розлюбила

【我不会再做忧愁的俘虏，  
我不会让悲伤把我追赶，  
我不会再为你哭泣。  
永别了，永别了，  
亲爱的，亲爱的。  
不会两次踏入同一条河  
不要哀求我。  
你和我找不到幸福，  
不要破坏现有的一切，  
我们的记忆永存曾经的爱情  
原谅我，理解我，我曾经爱过。

逝去的永远不会回来，  
你也找不到我眼中的温柔。  
幸福一去不复返。  
你孤单，我孤单，  
亲爱的，亲爱的。  
不会两次踏入同一条河  
不要哀求我。  
你和我找不到幸福，  
不要破坏现有的一切，  
我们的记忆永存曾经的爱情  
原谅我，理解我，我曾经爱过。】

很多人纷纷留言称赞中国先生的斯拉夫语言很标准，也有人鸡蛋里挑骨头表示有些跑调，但不乏有心人评论表示中/国先生这首歌显然是唱给苏/联先生的，其中最多回复量和最高点赞数的评论这样写着:

【我以为你已经忘记，直到你在红场上唱起喀秋莎，我以为你永远也不会忘记，直到你又在圣彼得堡唱起河流。我是俄罗斯人，比起不负责任地离开了却还顽固地占据着你的心的苏/联先生，我却更心疼你。不要再留恋回不去的过去，不要再被重复的悲伤追赶，因为这一次，唯独这一次，你的顽强，你的执着，你的念念不忘，永远不会有回响】。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那些缠绵的旧事总是喜欢纠缠他，他甚至怀疑这是那位先生对他的报复，他销毁了那位先生的一切遗物，那些先生便将最应该删除的记忆硬塞给他，然后让他明白他现在所拥有的一切，无论是阿尔弗雷德的忌惮和憎恶，还是王耀不够干脆的感情，不过都是逝去之人的馈赠。

第二章  
凌晨三点，伊万从梦中清醒。他在伸手不见五指的黑暗中沉默，属于另一个人的回忆以梦境的方式重现，醒来后一切又迅速烟消云散，只余下内心的怅然若失。

待视线慢慢适应了室内的黯淡后，他转头注视枕边人安然沉睡的面容。东方人柔和精致而不具有任何侵略性或者攻击性的轮廓已经彰显出这个民族隐忍温和的性格，对于习惯了追求热烈与激情的西方人来说，含蓄低调的东方人并不是最具有吸引力的对象。但是当国际舞台上充斥了太多高鼻深目的样貌后，东方人，尤其是东亚人清丽脱俗的容貌反倒受起了追捧。伊万曾听弗朗西斯用'人间四月天'来形容王耀那让人如沐春风的外形和气质，这五个字用得倒是极为适合，当然前提是忽略王耀眼睛里的冷漠。

在拉哈尔急不可耐地宣布了八月将与俄罗斯举行联合军演的事后，伊万原担心他那越来越习惯于翻脸不认人的东方情人会因此冷落他，但出人意料的是王耀并未用擅长的冷暴力'惩罚'他，反而像对摇摇欲坠的婚姻产生了危机感而终于肯降低身价曲意讨好丈夫的妻子，在这次私人会晤中不仅表现出超乎寻常的耐心，对伊万的各项安排也都言听计从，和柔温驯的态度既让伊万得到了极大的满足感，又因此惴惴不安。他很清楚王耀的反常绝不可能是因为受了拉哈尔的刺激，而真正的原因是什么他又了如丈二和尚般全然摸不着头脑。

在莫斯科滞留了两日后，王耀突然提出想去瓦拉姆岛的修道院参观的要求。伊万以为那只是他心血来潮的一次提议，但当专车驶入修道院所在街道时，王耀的眼睛一瞬间迸发出异样的光彩，是忧伤和怀念点亮了那双琥珀色的眸子，伊万立刻能肯定走入瓦拉姆岛绝非偶然，而是王耀蓄谋已久的行程。

在俄罗斯的土地上，能让王耀心生怀念的人或事不多，伊万不费吹灰之力便能够猜到瓦拉姆岛或许还铭记了一段关于两位国家先生的故事，而这故事正是促使王耀故地重游的理由。

伊万并不想知道王耀和那位先生过去的细枝末节，但是那些缠绵的旧事总是喜欢纠缠他，他甚至怀疑这是那位先生对他的报复，他销毁了那位先生的一切遗物，那些先生便将最应该删除的记忆硬塞给他，然后让他明白他现在所拥有的一切，无论是阿尔弗雷德的忌惮和憎恶，还是王耀不够干脆的感情，不过都是逝去之人的馈赠。但是他又无法拒绝这些遗产，他天然大国的身份，他与这个世界的一切联系，都是他站在前人尸骨上横空出世所必须付出的代价和承担的责任。

从瓦拉姆岛到圣彼得堡，王耀的情绪始终处于显而易见的愉悦状态，他不像往常那样吝啬于展示会露出牙齿会弯起眼角的阳光笑容，他们戴上假发和黑框眼镜和年轻的男女们挤在黑暗的放映厅里看电影时，王耀甚至会和世人一起在别人的故事里开怀大笑，借着这片刻的沉迷忘记现实，在残酷的生活缝隙里喘息。

从电影院出来，伊万急不可耐地将王耀带进了路边的巷子，他不顾王耀的解释，偏执地将王耀不慎咬到他送爆米花的手指的举动理解为引诱。大部分国家还在承受酷暑的燥热时，极地圈的圣彼得堡已经从北风中嗅到了雪的气味，即使在盛夏依然透着阴郁的凉意的北国从来都欠缺温暖。在王耀半真半假的抗拒下，他剥开不算厚实也不算单薄的外套便闻见王耀身上富贵的香气，携裹着皮肤暖洋洋的温度，像是与生俱来。

他突然停下一切点火的动作，将脑袋压在王耀肩窝上，脸颊蹭着柔软的羊毛毛衣，深深地嗅着。

"怎么了？"王耀带着纵容的笑问。

"很熟悉的香味，你以前没用过这样的香水吧？"

"不，不是香水，是香料。很久以前用过，但你应该没有闻过这样的香味。"

伊万露出困惑的表情，但是很快这困惑就转为恍然和隐藏着喜悦的激动。

"我们去冬宫，我带你去我曾经居住的地方。"伊万牵住王耀的手，试图带他展开一场突然的旅程。

"你一直住在克里姆林宫，圣彼得堡很早以前就不再是行政中心了。"王耀仍然微笑着表示抗拒，并善意地提醒。

伊万脸上的神情凝固了，高耸的眉骨下深邃的眼睛透出斯拉夫人常见的忧郁。靠近极地，惨淡的天光和经年累月的冰雪塑造了他们原生的忧郁，这细腻情感因为他们粗犷的体格而显得厚重，因而也不会让人将他们误解为不堪一击的脆弱存在，至少王耀是这么坚信的，他从容地等待着伊万从低落的情绪中自我修复。

"你说得对，住过冬宫的人是伊利亚，不是我。"伊万确实如王耀所预料或者说期待的那样，很快就恢复成若无其事的模样。

慈善晚宴上那首河流震惊四座，任谁都听得出来这是唱给故人的决绝情歌，不能否认曾经爱过但是也只能让爱成为曾经了，心若是过于沉重，脚步又怎会轻快呢？

在瓦拉姆岛的修道院，神父向他坦诚了一个被隐藏了半个世纪之久的秘密。

"一位中国人，一位苏联人，他们在不被允许的情况下，在此私定终身。那个时候，修道院的神像都被藏了起来，神父们也去从事生产活动了，所以没有神见证他们的婚姻，也没有神父宣告他们那段婚姻的合法性。但他们所不知道的是，那一天有一个男孩躲在教堂的长椅下，听见苏联人庄重的誓言和中国人的沉默。男孩一直守着这个巨大的秘密，直至红色巨人消失，直至修道院里的神像和神父回来，直至他自己也成为了神父。他主持了一场又一场神圣的婚礼，见识了许多不可思议的爱情，但他一直没有忘记那个七岁的冬天，那场无人知晓的婚礼和没有完成的誓言。"

就在今晚，伊万就透过梦境看见了那场隐秘的婚礼，听见了那些没有完成的誓言。骄傲的君主坚定的说出关于永恒的期许，但是被理想冲昏头脑却还对爱情保持着近乎于冷酷的理智的小布尔什维克却一言不发，在从五彩得玻璃窗透出的阳光下，安静地注视着对面斯拉夫人逐渐转为失望的神色。没有成功交换誓言，这婚礼自然也不能接受祝福。

"到底是他念念不忘，还是你死性不改。'不会两次踏入同一条河'，你听见了吗？他已经决定要忘记你的一切，把你们的过往都抛弃，你又何苦还守着这份执念，让我不得安宁。"

伊万向沉滞的空气抱怨着前辈不讲道理的执着，王耀的喃语打断了他这幼稚的行为。伊万凑近了些，便听见模糊的音节从仍在沉睡的人唇齿间溢出，他学着那些含糊的发音努力分辨言语所想传递的意思。

"我、我远……鱼?怨?……愿意?我愿意?"


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及大陆问题时，她态度越冷漠，她的听众反倒会对大陆抱有更多得同情心。而相反地，如若她对大陆对那个固执的男人有丝毫的偏袒，她的听众就会想方设法地贬低对岸。

第三章  
王耀在俄罗斯滞留了七天，伊万全程陪伴，期间他们默契地对一切政治话题闭口不谈，这样纯粹的'休假'对于他们来说都是一种奢侈。最后他们打算利用火车这种稍显过时的交通工具不那么急促地结束他们这段悠闲的'假期'。

火车从白天行驶到黑夜，终于抵达莫斯科的站台。伊万却还不急于离开，他去找暖手也暖胃的热饮，把王耀独自留在了月台的长椅上。

莫斯科的夜不如从前静谧，更何况是在人来人往的火车站里，离别和重逢时刻上演，悲伤和喜悦都不会太安静。王耀百无聊赖地望着铁路尽头的黑暗发呆，新进站的火车头射出刺目白光闪了他的眼，他条件反射侧过脸闭上眼，再睁眼时，火车从他眼前经过，每节车厢里都藏了许多陌生的面孔。

穿着旧军服的老人在车窗后对首都的站台敬礼时，王耀为之一震，心中涌出熟悉的感动。褪了色的记忆又像是黑白电影在他脑海里重放。

火车载着前线的英雄们连夜回到莫斯科，回到了祖国的心脏。尽管战争的阴影还未完全从北国土地上空消退，战争带来的伤痛仍刻骨铭心，但保卫战的胜利彻底点燃了最无畏的斯拉夫人民的荣誉感以及对未来的希望，火车站里一浪高过一浪的欢呼声几乎掩盖了列车进站时长长的轰鸣。从人们口中呼出的热气在灯光下升华成白色的水雾，在空中挥舞着的帽子、纱巾纷纷向玻璃窗狗那些一晃而过的年轻但是却饱经战火洗礼的面孔致以欢迎和赞扬之意。不少人跟随漸缓的火车奔跑，二月的莫斯科正值一年中最冷的时节，但每个斯拉夫人的心都是火热的。

不同于这些早已习惯了极地常年保持在零下温度的斯拉夫人，王耀在人墙的包围下依然瑟瑟发抖。那一次的等待似乎因为恶劣的气候而显得格外漫长，却也因此在王耀心中留下了不可磨灭的印象。他是一大早乘坐专机从重庆赶来的，毛呢斗篷抵抗得了西南地区带着湿意的寒气却扛不住这极北城市零下近二十几刺穿骨头的阴冷。内里暗绿色的军常服也只是普通呢料，在这样的气候里不仅不能帮他御寒，反倒像是变成了裹在身上的冰块。他为自己低估了莫斯科的严寒而懊恼之际，火车已经在黑黝黝的轨道上停稳，人群的欢呼声达到新的高潮，火车上每位战士都是凯旋而归的英雄，自豪地向前来迎接的亲人们招手。

火车门打开的刹那，人群蜂拥而上，认识或不认识的人相互拥抱，说着赞美和感谢的话。姑娘们挎着装满热食的篮子打算分发给这些疲倦的战士，王耀被人流冲挤着向前蠕动的过程中有人塞给他一个沉甸甸的大篮子，刚烤出来的面包有热腾腾的香气混着溢出的伏特加浓烈的气味竟十分诱人。食物和亲人加起来就是家的味道，王耀把面包和伏特加发给饥肠辘辘的士兵，先是得到了理所当然的俄语感谢，但在士兵看清他东亚人的长相后，不免又纷纷陷入局促中，他们抓耳挠腮希望能找到语言以外的沟通方式，甚至有小战士红着脸以对待姑娘的方式向他回赠象征荣誉的勋章。

意识到这些粗心的斯拉夫人混淆了他的性别是在小战士询问能否亲吻他时，王耀还没来得及说出真相，便有人替他做出了回答:

"恐怕不行，'她'已经有心上人了，而现在'她'的心上人已经平安归来。"

皮帽、羊毛围巾、棉大衣，这些保暖物件依次转移到王耀身上，属于另一人的温度也顺其自然传递过来，但这一切远远比不上那人怀抱的温暖。

风衣兜里手机嗡嗡的震动拉回了王耀的思绪，他划开屏幕，来自阿尔弗雷德的简讯传递出一个足以让王耀摒除所有杂念的消息:

【晓梅在拉斯维加斯，她想见你。】

 

王晓梅学着赌侠里邱淑贞的动作把扑克牌叼在嘴里，从外形上看她确实像个半生不熟的小姑娘，刻意卖弄的性感会因为她带着婴儿肥的脸和并不丰满的躯体大打折扣，但她并不在意自己的可笑，也不在意别有用心之人贪婪的垂涎，自甘堕落的放纵是为了发泄长期以来被畸形的生存空间里挤压的快要变形了的心。

她知道阿尔弗雷德就在她身后，心不在焉的想着一些事，或许是为不断激化的国内矛盾发愁，又或许是在为同样严峻的国际形势而苦恼。她还知道阿尔弗雷德打心眼里看不上她，若不是她占据了得天独厚的地理位置，又是能有效牵制王耀的软肋，阿尔弗雷德哪里会亲自接见她，甚至听从她任性的要求于百忙中抽出时间到拉斯维加斯消遣。王耀说她太天真，居然相信阿尔弗雷德会大公无私地帮助她走向'独立'，甚至不惜为此同王耀开战。其实她比任何人清楚她在阿尔弗雷德心中的定位不过是颗随时可以抛弃的棋子，阿尔弗雷德的重利轻义并不是个秘密。而她的外表虽然像个长不大的小女孩，实际年龄却是阿尔弗雷德的好几倍，欧洲人还在以宗教的名字自相残杀，美洲人还在穿兽皮裹树叶的时候，东亚已经将权利的游戏轮回上演多次，在王耀身边长大的她怎会不明白这个世界的冷酷。

只是她需要用执迷不悟的态度去激怒王耀，王耀的软硬实力都在全方位地超越她，她在他面前越来越没有骄傲的底气，只能借助阿尔弗雷德这个'外援'去折王耀的风头。但在不算长的三十年前，一切都还是另一番模样。那时候她作为亚洲四小龙之一，经济腾飞速度之快在世界范围内也十分引人注目，而原地踏步多年的大陆仍是那副穷困的寒酸模样。去过大陆的人回来后也会出于对比之下产生的高贵感夸大那里的贫苦和落后，久而久之，大陆就成了人们眼中的'穷亲戚'。在欧美人、在日本人那里感受到的发展不足的自卑的心却突然因为有了垫底的大陆而重新振作，傲慢和轻视的态度也被顺延下去，这一次小小的台湾站在了产业链的上游，即将要成为下一个被剥削的廉价劳动力是大陆。

"大陆要开放市场引进外资，还在沿海一带划了经济特区，很多国家跃跃欲试，但因为他们的市场体制还不够完善，赤匪成立的政府也不具备可靠性，所以大家都还在观望。"

尽管言语不见得客气，但那时财经部的官员还习惯用'大陆'来指代那个一峡之隔的广阔土地。人们或同情或鄙夷的'穷亲戚'至少也算是得了血缘关系的认可。

王晓梅撇撇嘴，只讲利益不讲情谊:"反正都是为了赚钱，他们不讲意识形态了，我们还顾虑什么。大陆人多，劳动力廉价，交流也不会存在太大障碍，去大陆建厂远比去其他东南亚国家经济实惠。而且大陆虽然现在还很穷，但是他们人口真的很多，将来或是不可估量的大市场，我们提前入驻，以后大陆人有一定的消费能力，我们的产品也可以就近在大陆销售。如果是担心政府出尔反尔，可以分批进驻，前期试水如果效果不错，后期再考虑增大投资力度。"

这么些年，她早已摸索出规律。涉及大陆问题时，她态度越冷漠，她的听众反倒会对大陆抱有更多得同情心。而相反地，如若她对大陆对那个固执的男人有丝毫的偏袒，她的听众就会想方设法地贬低对岸。王晓梅并不想承认她对那个男人还有眷念，那个男人对她可从来就不够手下留情，逼迫阿尔弗雷德和她断交，把她从联合国赶走，让她在短时间内陷入了最孤立无援的境地。那时候，台湾大街小巷里都放着【亚细亚的孤儿】。她坐专车前往政府办公厅时，台湾的年轻男女们簇拥在一起，用单薄的身体筑起脆弱而又顽固的人墙，把她的车队拦截下来。她走下车，看见他们流泪的脸，年轻而迷茫:

"亚细亚的孤儿在风中哭泣，

黄色的脸孔有红色的污泥，

黑色的眼珠有白色的恐惧，

西风在东方唱着悲伤的歌曲。

亚细亚的孤儿在风中哭泣，

没有人要和你玩平等的游戏，

每个人都想要你心爱的玩具，

亲爱的妈妈这是什么道理……"

她不知道该如何安慰这些孩子的迷茫，如何回答他们关于身份的困惑。她也想问问她亲爱的哥哥，为什么要抢她心爱的玩具……

王耀在她这里有千般不好，万般过错，可怜她又还偏偏记得他最大的恩情。她没有妈妈，她只有哥哥，而王耀教给她的东西里又有'长兄如父'这句话。

虽然在遇见王耀之前，她已经存在了很多年，但限于小岛资源的有限性以及封闭性，王晓梅在诞生后的近千年里一直保持着孩童的模样和心智，很长一段时间里，岛上的土著居民甚至不知道她是地区的化身，只把不老不死的她当做现世神灵供奉起来。王晓梅那时也不叫王晓梅，她和岛上的居民一样，穿兽皮，吃野果，用植物的汁液在脸上涂五颜六色的图纹，骑着野生的鹿或者小马驹在丛林中、在原野上奔跑，让阳光放肆地亲吻她健康的麦色肌肤，高兴时便迎着风发出野兽一样的嚎叫。

王耀第一次登岛时见到的王晓梅就是这副野性难驯的模样。穿着青色铠甲的士兵将当地人敬仰的'神女'五花大绑后押到王耀跟前时，王耀当即说了句'有伤风化'，随后便脱下外衣亲自给赤裸了大片肌肤的小神女披上。只是'不识好歹'的小神女并未被他释放出来的这点慈悲感动，反倒是趁机狠狠咬上了他的手腕。

小神女生得尖牙利齿，没消片刻便咬破了长期养尊处优长得一身细皮嫩肉的大人的手。侍卫要来施以援手，王耀却冷静地制止了他们。

"这是我和她之间的事，不需要任何人插手。"随后他又问龇着牙露出凶相的王晓梅:"你属狗的吗？这么喜欢咬人？"

王晓梅听不懂他的话，也就不回答，王耀便继续道:"也只有你能伤到我了。"

"以后你就姓王了，我会照顾好你。不要担心，在照料孩子方面，我也算是经验丰富了。那些孩子呀，一个比一个优秀，但你跟他们不一样，你是我的妹妹，是我的亲人，所以你要比他们所有人都优秀。书同文、行同伦，我有的你都要有，你想要的我也尽量满足你，但唯有一点，你要记清楚了，从此以后，我们就是一家人了，一家人是不允许断绝关系的。"

王晓梅是被王耀强行从岛上带走的，但是回汴京的途中，王耀并未再用粗糙的麻绳将不安分的小岛主捆起来，而是任由她龇牙咧嘴地在身边闹腾。王晓梅有多次机会狠狠报复这个不知道从哪儿冒出来的男人，但是当她咬住王耀的手腕，企图再给他一次血淋淋的教训时，王耀宽和纵容的不抵抗态度反倒让她可耻地心软了。她那时尚小，并不能够明确地区分她对王耀的感情只是纯粹的憎恨还是掺杂有自卑的仰慕。因为时至今日，王晓梅想起初见时的王耀，仍不免心有所动。锦衣华服的公子有天生富贵的气派，自信又从容地坐在部落首领的木屋前，身边有美娇娥打扇，亦有长得俊俏的侍从把新鲜的剥好的荔枝送入口，奢侈地享乐的人则将万千风情凝于那副迷惑人心的皮相上，王晓梅相信很少有人能抗拒王耀那副懒媚入骨的模样。

王耀对驯养这样一个乖张的小野猫表现出十足的耐心和柔情，并且他非常精通此道。为了获得王晓梅对他的认可，他先是给予了最大限度的宠溺。在王晓梅从与她身份相当的人的眼睛里收获羡慕或是嫉妒的色彩后，王晓梅便如王耀所设想的那样跳进了温柔的陷阱，她因他高贵，因他万众瞩目，只要她享受这样的身份和地位，自然不会再将他拒于千里之外。获得信任后，王耀紧接着要做的就是由內到外将她改造成'王'家人，'书同文，行同伦'只是外，血缘羁绊才是内。要做到这一点需要很长的时间，但王耀最不缺的就是时间。

或许是岛内汉人移民渐多的缘故，被王耀带走后的第五十个年头，王晓梅慢慢觉察到她的身体在不知不觉间有了变化。个头高了，体形丰腴了，皮肤白皙了，汉人的特征在她身上越来明显。王耀教她识文断字时，她偷偷将自身相貌与对方做了比较，最终得出结论—— 她确实长成了王耀'妹妹'的模样。

"月子弯弯照九州，几家欢乐几家愁。几家兄妹聚堂前，几家飘零在外头？"王耀用不轻快也不沉重的语调教王晓梅唱民间小调。

彼时王耀只是为了应中秋佳节将近的景，才随口教了这几句词。他和王晓梅尚未体会到血亲分离的愁苦，并一度认为他们永远不会有这样的体验，因为王耀的强大似乎是永恒的，没有人能从他身边抢走王晓梅，哪怕是最'一视同仁'的死亡也要对他退避三舍。

悬挂苍穹的月钩下，含香怒放的金菊前，王晓梅在纠缠了许久后终于得到王耀特许，喝着清甜的桂花酿吃着蜜饯，用软软糯糯的声音重复王耀教的小调:

"月子弯弯照九州，几家欢乐几家愁。几家兄妹聚堂前，几家飘零在外头？"


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们所处的这方天地安静下来时，日头已经西斜，浮云的影子从雕栏玉砌上游走，暖色的光洒在鎏金的屋顶，辉煌壮丽。极目远眺，天与地都是那样的恢宏，亘古不变，只有兴亡交替的岁月于中间无声穿插。他知道这不过是皇宫里最寻常不过的一次落日，只是低着头弯着腰从朱墙下匆匆走过的宫人无权止步观赏，在权利的漩涡中苦苦挣扎的王孙贵族亦无暇驻足凝望。而这也或许是他最后一次欣赏这座禁城里独一无二的美。

第四章  
王嘉龙于凌晨三点被王耀突然的来电从睡梦中惊醒，王耀要他去拉斯维加斯带王晓梅回家。他大概是睡糊涂了，才会闭着眼口齿含糊地问:"家？哪个家？台北?香港?还是北京？"

电话那头沉默了许久才回答:

"只要在中国的领土上，那就是回家了。"

王嘉龙有条不紊地淋浴、刷牙、刮胡子、换衣服……待一切收拾妥当后已是凌晨五点。之后他又用了半个多小时的时间驱车前往机场，及飞机正式启动时，太阳已经从云缝里泻出金光。而地球的另一段，拉斯维加斯的夜才刚刚开始。

飞机启动前，广播里传出出请求关闭通讯工具的通知。王嘉龙正准备关机，王耀的简讯又不期而至。

【你还愿意等我吗？】

王嘉龙想了想，在屏幕上敲下看似答非所问的话:

【我想把一生的时间留给自己。】

简讯传出去后，王嘉龙不等回复便关了机。他靠在椅背上，长长吐出一口浊气。'等待'是他和王耀之间的一个承诺，王耀未能兑现自己说过的话，而他也要违背曾经的誓言。

那时王耀正同深入骨髓的鸦片瘾斗争，他把自己锁在房间，不让任何人瞧见他烟瘾发作时的癫狂模样。自圆明园大致竣工后，紫禁城便像是被夺去了风头，渐渐冷清下来。但这冷清正是王耀喜爱的，他固执地守着不断翻新不断陈旧的宫殿，透过白玉长阶上磨损的痕迹感知岁月沧桑。而现在，这冷清为他的狼狈提供了掩护。王晓梅蹲在门外，捂着耳朵抽泣，强迫自己不去听房间里传出的痛苦的嚎叫。与之相比，王嘉龙则显得有些冷漠，他坐在殿外石阶上，看着远处的红墙绿瓦发呆，歇斯底里的叫声和那些瓷器碎裂的声音，重物倒地的声音似乎不能入他的耳，他长久的沉默，面上神情始终无波无澜。

他们所处的这方天地安静下来时，日头已经西斜，浮云的影子从雕栏玉砌上游走，暖色的光洒在鎏金的屋顶，辉煌壮丽。极目远眺，天与地都是那样的恢宏，亘古不变，只有兴亡交替的岁月于中间无声穿插。他知道这不过是皇宫里最寻常不过的一次落日，只是低着头弯着腰从朱墙下匆匆走过的宫人无权止步观赏，在权利的漩涡中苦苦挣扎的王孙贵族亦无暇驻足凝望。而这也或许是他最后一次欣赏这座禁城里独一无二的美。

王晓梅叫来宫人破开紧锁的房门，里面早已一片狼藉，似乎所有物件都被弃置在了错误的地方。他们在靠墙角的地上发现了筋疲力竭后昏睡的王耀，把他送到床上躺下后，王晓梅捏住他的鼻子迫使他清醒。

"哥哥，不要睡了。"王晓梅带着哭音说。

王耀疲倦地微笑，伸出手时宽大的袖子沿着枯枝一样的手臂掉落，露出长长短短血肉模糊的抓痕，触目惊心。他拭去王晓梅的眼泪，有气无力地说:"明天，我带你们出去看戏。"

"我们今天晚上去不行吗？"王晓梅不甘心地问。

"入夜后禁止出宫，这规矩，你不是不知道。"王耀说，虚弱的目光丝毫不肯落在王晓梅身后的王嘉龙身上。

"这紫禁城这也禁，那也禁，一点也不自在。大哥跟我一起去台湾，那里可没这么多规矩。"

"又在说胡话了，大哥要是跟你走了，谁来管理这万里河山？"

"给他们爱新觉罗氏的人管好了！他们总是对咱汉人疑神疑鬼的，不如都交给他们，让他们去折腾，没了咱汉人，看他们这'大清'的名号还能挂多久！"

"越说越离谱了。"王耀轻斥。

第二天，他们去闹市里看京戏，台上正在上演【红鬓烈马】，讲的是薛平贵和王宝钏的故事。英雄美人的戏码从古至今被演绎了太多次，多少有些落了俗套，戏子咿咿呀呀的唱腔也并不能博得来自南方大小姐的欢心。王晓梅被放养得野了，言行举止皆不似寻常富贵人家的闺秀那般矜持柔弱，张大了嘴在王耀跟前打哈欠也丝毫不觉有不妥之处。

"困了？"王耀把新沏好送上来的茶水倒进王晓梅跟前的茶盏。

"咿咿呀呀的听得我脑瓜子疼，还比不上我们那里布袋戏精彩。"

"京戏和布袋戏各有千秋，不能说谁比谁好的话。"

王晓梅撇撇嘴，打心眼里不认同她大哥的话，除了台上女旦白底粉面凤眼敛光的妆容让人赏心悦目外，她再找不到能吸引目光的东西。

"你若真是困了，我们就回宫。"王耀见她无精打采实在提不起兴趣的模样也不强求，只是他话音刚落，王晓梅便好奇地问:

"他们在做什么？"

王耀转头，戏台上'王宝钏'宣称不做嫌贫爱富之人，宁愿同生养她的父亲断绝关系，也要与薛平贵做结发妻子。此时他父女二人正击掌盟誓，约定往后无复相见。

"三击掌。"一直沉默的王嘉龙突然开了口。

"击掌做什么？"王晓梅追问。

"击掌原是为了盟誓，但三击掌多用于断义。"王嘉龙不冷不热地回答。

"大哥不是说一家人是不允许断绝关系的吗？"王晓梅皱着眉头显出疑惑之色。

王耀看着戏台上的表演，假意没听到王晓梅的话。回宫途中，王晓梅在马车里摇晃了几下便觉困意难耐，裹着王耀的披风趴在王耀腿上安心地睡去。

王嘉龙看着无知而无忧的女孩，终于用平淡的语调说出了刺痛王耀的话:"你不会把她也送出去吧？"

熟睡中的女孩还对【江宁条约】和条约所涉及的内容一无所知，所以还能安心地躺在她心中最强大的'保护神'的怀抱中，不必去忧虑外界的风云变化。

王耀低着头叫人看不清他脸上的情绪，对王嘉龙的话答非所问:"我会带你回家。"

"什么时候？"

"……"

" 十年？二十年？还是条约上协定的九十九年？"

王耀又沉默许久，才小声地唤:"嘉龙……"

王嘉龙知道他又要说些冠冕堂皇的话，为他的软弱无能开脱，曾经那个敢马踏匈奴驱逐突厥的东亚之王被西方人的坚船利炮吓破了胆，再说不出雄心壮志的话。

"假如你不能给我一个期限，那就不要让我抱着信念等下去，我们大可以像戏里的王家父女一样，三击掌，从此恩断义绝。你不为难我，我也不为难你。我们一别两宽罢。"

"给我一些时间！嘉龙，那些蛮夷的武器实在厉害，我们的钢刀长枪在他们面前毫无还手之力。给我些时间，至多九十九年，我正在学习制造像他们那样的武器，总有一天我会以彼之道还施彼身。"

在决绝的言语的刺激下，王耀终于忍不住袒露了内心最真实的想法。几千年漫长的岁月里，他并非永远高高在上，也并非从未品尝过屈辱的滋味。如若他是会轻易就被吓破胆的国家，那么他早在西方人来犯之前就已经消失在历史长河中了。

王耀的答案并不够理想，但是对于王嘉龙来说已经足矣。他们从来不惧岁月长，只忧故人心易变。

"给你我一生的时间，够吗？"


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王耀于初秋在她的院子里种下了稀疏梅林，深冬却只留了她一人与孤清的月与梅做伴。春去秋来，繁华落尽，天寒日暮，她守着横枝疏影终于对等待绝望，在记忆也输给了时间后，旧时常常遥望的故乡也就成了现在陌生的异乡。

第五章  
来拉斯维加斯之前，王晓梅便已在纽约闲逛了一圈。偶然间，她发现了一家二战主题书店。

她怀着猎奇的心理走进书店，不意外地发现店里有关二战的书籍只大多聚焦于欧洲战场，太平洋战场的曝光度稍显不足，而亚洲战场更是近乎销声匿迹。她笑笑，转身打算离开，不经意的目光却定格在书架隔出的走廊尽头，来不及收回的轻松笑容僵固后逐渐消失。墙上张贴了被放大的黑白老照片，中正堂前，青天白日旗下，着深色旗袍的她和一身军礼服的王耀在受降仪式结束后合影留念。彼时，拍照的人要他们兄妹二人离得近些，王耀便象征性地朝她的方向移动了些距离。王晓梅侧头看她整整五十年未曾谋面的兄长，记忆里饱满丰润的脸颊如今消瘦得只剩下一层黄黑的皮，原本低平的颧骨现今高高耸立，唯一还能让王晓梅找到几分熟悉感的是压低的大檐帽下挺直的鼻梁，王晓梅还记得王耀被难以忍耐的鸦片瘾折磨得奄奄一息时，她捏住王耀的鼻子利用身体对空气的自发渴望把他从虚脱后的昏厥中唤醒。她哭着说'哥哥，你不要睡'，王耀从来对她言听计从，哪怕清醒即意味着他将要和新一轮的烟瘾作最痛苦的抗争。

照相师说他们的距离还是太远了，王耀便又矜持地将两人的距离缩短到一个拳头那么长。王晓梅明白她和王耀之间的矛盾并没有被半个世纪长的岁月消融，王耀带着上海最顶尖的裁缝赶制的旗袍来到王晓梅的住所时，王晓梅刻意穿了最华美的和服，面无表情地站在檐下走廊上迎接。挂在屋檐上的玻璃风铃发出清脆悦耳的声音，王耀散落在额前的碎发被风吹到眼前，掩去了眸子里的震惊无措，也模糊了视线里那个亭亭玉立的身影。

离别从来就不是一件美好的事，而她从来任性不够识大体，也就不会像王嘉龙那样温柔地告别。她知道那个野心勃勃的俄国人突然造访绝非好事，也知道心事重重的王耀有很重要的事瞒着她。她曾暗自揣测王耀是否会因为战败将她送给本田菊，但这个想法一旦产生便会被她自己否决。因为本田菊早在二十多年前就已经暴露了企图吞并她的野心，甚至已经将士兵带到了台湾本岛，王耀却表态强势，同时积极备战，迫使本田菊最终知难而退。理智上，王晓梅愿意说服自己相信王耀，可是鉴于嘉龙的前车之鉴，她又无法让自己安下心来。

最终，她决定亲自去挖掘王耀的秘密。

"你们能让本田菊把辽东半岛吐出来，也能让他放过台湾的，对吗？"

"你不能太贪心，把辽东半岛争取回来已经不易，要让本田菊放弃台湾，无论如何他也不会同意。"

"他要多少白银我都给！黄金也行！"

"这不是白银或者黄金的问题。他的野心就算是白银黄金也满足不了。"

"伊利亚！只有你能帮我了，那是我妹妹呀，你能把娜塔莎拱手让人吗？"

"看来你真的是走投无路了。看在我们相识多年的情面上，我会跟本田菊谈谈台湾问题。但是我这么做似乎是得不偿失。"

"你要多少白银……"

"我暂时不需要那些东西，况且你的老佛爷刚办完六十大寿，现在又要赔偿本田菊两亿白银，你还能拿出多少白银？"

"……除此之外，我也没有能够给你的了。"

"不，你知道我想要什么，而且你能够给。"

"……你让我考虑考虑。"

躲在书桌下的王晓梅偷听了这场决定她命运的谈话，她用手紧紧捂住嘴才没有让自己发出受伤的小兽一样的呜咽。伊利亚走后，她从桌子底下钻出来，声泪俱下地控诉:

"为什么要答应本田菊的要求？为什么要战败？为什么……为什么要把我送人？"

"我不是你的亲人吗？为什么说不要就不要了？你说话呀！"

"你真是个窝囊废！"

久别后的重逢并没有带来期望中的喜悦，王耀却连失望或痛心的神色都不敢显露。过分小心过分谨慎的态度也在时时刻刻提醒王晓梅他是个抛弃妹妹后又来扮可怜的罪人。比起因动荡时局而无暇解决的旧怨，王晓梅更恼恨王耀当时的懦弱，不敢重提旧事，不敢向她祈求原谅。照相师再一次提醒他们这对特殊的兄妹应该表现得更亲昵，因为这张合影将会登上报纸的头条，向岛上的居民宣告喜讯:台湾终于回到了祖国的怀抱。

王耀无意识地抿紧了嘴唇，却没有再靠近。王晓梅终于抑制不住让她躁动又酸涩的怒火，恨恨地咬紧牙关，从鼻腔里喷出粗重的气息。王耀会错了意，不动声色地挪动脚步远离王晓梅。王晓梅气得眼泪都快落下来了，她从来不知道王耀原来这样蠢，为了尽快结束这段尴尬又难熬的时光，她主动挽住王耀的手臂。

王耀仍是一惯不显山露水的严肃神情，直视着照相师的眼睛都不见半分闪烁。王晓梅强迫自己面对镜头微笑时，王耀抬起另一只手轻轻覆在她挽着他的手上，军用白手套并不够光滑细腻，在她的手背上来回留恋摩挲，痒痒的感觉直蹿到了心尖。王晓梅将脸上的笑容幅度扩大了些，同时也睁大了眼，不让眼睛里积蓄的热泪滚落。

她从来就不愿意恨他，她也知道他从来不愿意伤害她。只是这个世界已经变了，涅槃重生的他必须放下那些不可一世的骄傲去接受强者的改造，他和她的命运也不再只由他说了算，短暂的相聚最终却换来更长远的分离。院子里的樱花树被王耀亲自替换成了梅树，王晓梅坐在檐下走廊上，看他挥舞着铁锹忙得满头大汗，脱下暗绿色的军服后，白衬衫在太阳底下晕出模糊的光晕，晃得她眼睛生疼。

王耀于初秋在她的院子里种下了稀疏梅林，深冬却只留了她一人与孤清的月与梅做伴。春去秋来，繁华落尽，天寒日暮，她守着横枝疏影终于对等待绝望，在记忆也输给了时间后，旧时常常遥望的故乡也就成了现在陌生的异乡。

人群的异动传来时，王晓梅正跟侍者要了杯草莓冰激凌，她已经输了好几局，越来越吝啬的阿尔弗雷德不会再为她毫无节制的挥霍买单，花自己的钱到底还是会觉得肉疼，王耀如果再不现身，她这自暴自弃的堕落模样也就难以维持了。

侍者送来冰激凌时，王晓梅期待已久的人也终于穿过人群出现在视线中。她狠狠咬了一口冰奶油，然后打了个寒噤。她对甜食偏执的喜爱正如同阮氏玲对甜食偏执的抗拒，追根到底只是一种习惯。阮氏玲其实并不那么讨厌甜食，只是她一路披荆斩棘，似乎得到了很多，又似乎什么都没得到，只有那颗心历经苦难而越发倔强刚硬。无依无靠的时候，她只能小心地维护着坚强的形象，不让那些短暂的甜美像腐蚀牙齿一样腐蚀她的心。而王晓梅也不是真的喜欢那些甜腻了的味道，只是她已经从生活中体会到太多无奈和残酷，而从来没法笑着原谅的她亦克制不住在王耀跟前的任性，更不善于像阮氏玲一样用坚硬的外壳把自己伪装得冷漠而无懈可击，她需要通过舌尖上感受到的甜意缓解内心的苦涩，正如同她需要对王耀歇斯底里才能淡化她对他越发深刻的怨恨。

阿尔弗雷德主动迎上去，王耀却对他视若无睹，目不斜视从他眼前经过，目标明确地走向王晓梅。他最终停留在王晓梅对面，与她隔了一张牌桌的距离。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想不到有什么语言能安慰这个情绪失控的女孩，因为年轻的'斗士'还在趾高气昂的叫嚣，仿佛把毕生的热血都献于了争取'独立'和'驱逐'内地人这件无上荣光的事业上，他们高傲地向政府向从内地来被洗脑的学生宣战时，他们不愿意背负任何历史撂下的包袱，却想让自己成为被历史铭记的人。

第六章  
香港没有直达拉斯维加斯的飞机，王嘉龙选择到旧金山中转，刚走到售票大厅，就见王濠镜拿着两张机票遥遥冲他招手。王嘉龙没有预料到王濠镜会出现在这里，在原地愣了几秒，接着他走向王濠镜，努力把不满的情绪从声音中剔除，他问王濠镜:"大哥也让你去拉斯维加斯？"

王濠镜点头，有些话在他舌尖辗转了多次，但始终没有说出口。他打算趁这次旅程，把不吐不快的心事都向王嘉龙坦诚。但是登上飞机后，王嘉龙便戴上眼罩靠在椅背上假寐，拒绝和他过多交流的姿态非常明显，王濠镜满怀惆怅地看着他，几番欲言又止。王嘉龙对他的不满源于他对王耀的顺从，也源于王耀近些日子对他的眷顾。怒他不争，又妒他抢了王耀的目光，王嘉龙别扭的小心思发作一两回倒是无伤大雅，但过于肆无忌惮也会寒了不该寒的人心。

七月一日，香港回归二十周年前夕，王濠镜也秘密抵港。他原是想给王耀一个惊喜，到王嘉龙住处时，王嘉龙却说王耀并没有住在他家，而是在外面住酒店。

"为什么不让他住家里？"王濠镜生气地质问，似乎把王耀的离开都归咎为王嘉龙的过错。

"我没有赶他，他自己不愿意留下，我有什么办法。"王嘉龙语气也不见得友善，但他确实没有说谎，他没有赶王耀，甚至因为明天这个特殊日子而收敛了所有坏脾气，对王耀算是头一次做到了百依百顺。

他有心改善他与王耀之间的关系，跟王晓梅不同，他的真实诉求并非'独立'，而是'自由'的'民主'，他认为他和王耀之间的矛盾并非不可调和，因此不必要闹得脸红脖子粗还收不了场。只是王耀显然对他有了错误的定位，对他的主张也有了错误的认知，就像他全然不愿意去认同去理解内地的政治制度一样，王耀也不愿意理解并认同他需要的东西，他们顽固地坚守己见，谁也不能说服谁。辛苦地维持了一天虚假的和平后，王耀和他还是因为不慎触及的敏感话题起了争执，双方仍旧各执一词不肯退让半分。但当王耀拿起沙发上的外套准备离开时，王嘉龙如同被人当头浇了一盆凉水，对'自由'和'民主'的狂热顷刻间消失得无影无踪。他自认为主动挽留已经足够放低姿态，也认为王耀会继续向他妥协，至少会因为明天的特殊而留下来，但王耀最终却还是头也不回地离开了，甚至没有用眼神传递出任何心软的迹象。王嘉龙站在落地窗前，看专车送他离开，驶进让人看不透的黑暗中，心中涌起无限悲凉和埋怨，这么些年来走的路还不够曲折吗？为什么还要那么固执地走下去呢？

王濠镜给王耀打了电话，问他去了哪儿。王耀报了酒店地址，王濠镜说他马上赶过去。王耀听他也来港了，很是高兴，在电话里说要去附近的超市买些王濠镜爱吃的菜，他住的套房有设单独的厨房，能为他提供大展厨艺的场所。

王濠镜原是为了去超市找王耀，但却被能预料到却仍觉得意外的事绊住了脚。明天是值得庆祝的回归日，但总有一些人要用'沦陷'来污名化这个日子，以助他们完成自认为崇高的理想。但是这理想并不是能被每个人接受，他们反对政府，自然也有人站出来反对他们。王濠镜无意卷入这场纷争，甚至有了一丝焦虑，因为王耀很快会到来，他想抽身而出，却被穿白衣撕海报的内地女孩的眼泪持续绊住了脚。

"要讲、自由，要讲民主……哪怕是要讲独立也好，但是能不能、能不能不要再骂'支那'。我的祖国他不叫'支那'，他叫中国，英文名是'China'。三千多万国人伤亡的代价才把这个蔑称终结，直至现在南京三十万的冤魂还没有得到安宁，带着战争创伤的老人们还未等到道歉，为什么要再次用这个屈辱的蔑称伤害我们？为什么我们的敌人已经沉默了我们的同胞却还要这样伤害我们？为什么明明站在中国的土地上说着中国的语言却要这样伤害我们？"

与宣扬独立的团体抗争的内地女孩愤怒又委屈的声音像刀子一样扎进了王濠镜的心，他理解这种委屈的愤怒因何而来。敌人的伤害会化为仇恨，化为怒火，化作奋起反抗的勇气，化作奋发图强的决心，可是亲人的伤害既难以抵抗又无力反击。他想不到有什么语言能安慰这个情绪失控的女孩，因为年轻的'斗士'还在趾高气昂的叫嚣，仿佛把毕生的热血都献于了争取'独立'和'驱逐'内地人这件无上荣光的事业上，他们高傲地向政府向从内地来被洗脑的学生宣战时，他们不愿意背负任何历史撂下的包袱，却想让自己成为被历史铭记的人。

他们的争执很快吸引来街头巡逻的警察，这些穿制服的公职人员显然对年轻人的'矛盾'习以为常，他们先是打算用温和的方式劝离这些年轻人，因为双方都坚持为自己所认定的'正义'抗争到底，巡警才以违反治安管理的罪名做威胁吓退了这些口气永远比勇气大的孩子。

目送这场闹剧的制造者们带着摄像机心满意足地离开后，王濠镜刚要松口气，转头又被视线里出现的人影惊得忘记了呼吸。他知道自己没有做错事，但他仍像个犯了错被发现的孩子一样局促不安，心慌意乱地寻找辩解的言语。

王耀提着刚从超市收获的战利品，站在路灯投下的光圈里，夜晚的东方之珠像是电影里最常见的城市背景，在他身后无声地演绎繁华。王濠镜突然感觉他的大哥是那样的单薄，单薄而脆弱，路灯辐射范围之外的黑暗仿佛会随时将他吞噬。

"发生什么事了？"王耀走到王濠镜身边，看着还未完全从街道上消失的闹事者们，神情疑惑。

王濠镜愣了一下，面对不知情的王耀他内心更加紧张，担忧不够谨慎的措辞会暴露真相。

"一群大学生，在这里拍微电影。"

"是悲剧吗？现在的孩子总喜欢悲天悯人，芝麻绿豆大的事就觉得天要塌下来了，他们很多人教肚子都没饿过，又怎么知道天真正要塌了的样子，生活得好了才总是伤春悲秋寻死觅活，反倒是从前真正活在人间炼狱里的人只想着要活下去，这些孩子呀，闹着玩呢？"

"是呀，现在的孩子，唉。"

"我说这些话也有些迂腐了，毕竟一代人有一代人的忧愁，他们没有切身经历过那些事，自然无法感同身受，也无法理解旧时代走过来的人的想法。"

王濠镜不再接话，他微妙地觉察到王耀有倾诉什么的欲望。他们一边往回走，一边听王耀细数生活在新时代孩子们的优缺点。王耀说现在的孩子幽默，有娱乐至上的精神，但也抱怨说有人把他的照片做成了表情包，还不知怎么传到外网去了，有一次他跟阿尔弗雷德在微信上吵架，还是为了那些老掉牙的事，阿尔弗雷德指责他跟伊万狼狈为奸维护任勇朝，就像指责出轨丈夫的女人一样言语尖酸，甚至臆断任勇朝其实是他和伊利亚苟合后生下来的小怪物，王耀被他的胡言乱语气得不轻，正打算拉黑他落得个清静时，阿尔弗雷德居然扔了张杭州G20期间，中美俄三位国家先生被好事的媒体抓拍的合影。照片上当时王耀正和伊万凑在一起咬耳朵，似乎是相谈甚欢，另一旁的阿尔弗雷德看着他二人神情显得有些委屈和落寞，不知道是谁把这张照片PS处理了，给阿尔弗雷德带了顶写着'原谅'二字的绿帽，旁边还用绿色粗体文字写着:当然是选择原谅他了。王耀看着屏幕上突然出现的表情包哭笑不得，紧接着阿尔弗雷德又扔了张他们仨的合影，还是王耀和伊万在亲切交谈，阿尔弗雷德苦笑，旁边配字:微笑中透着MMP。王耀黑着脸决定彻底拉黑阿尔弗雷德，哪知在他行动前，阿尔弗雷德又迅速扔了张表情包过来，这次照片上只有他和王耀，媒体抓拍当时，他正用手戳王耀胸口，旁边依然配有简单粗暴的文字:到底谁是你老公，你心里没有点*数吗？

王濠镜把王耀送回酒店才说他还有事需要立刻去见嘉龙，王耀说这么晚了，有什么事明天再谈，但他不愿意拖延，王耀便也随了他，但坚持等他打上的士后才进酒店。王濠镜也拿他没办法，好在这个等待的过程并不算长，王濠镜像是逃一样钻进的士后车厢，王耀在窗外笑着对他挥手，神情温柔，像是从来没有受过伤，还能以赤子之心真诚地去爱这个世界。王濠镜突然有些难过，今晚王耀说了很多话，但其实什么也没说，那场闹剧或许并没有逃过他的眼睛，只是他选择沉默，不愿让王濠镜为他多增烦忧。的士启动后，王耀并不强壮的身影迅速倒退，但其实王耀一直在原地守候，只是长大的孩子们一直看着远方，一直在寻找离开的道路。

的士在路边停下，王濠镜离开车厢用尽全力向后奔跑，在灯火流离的街头，他就像是在穿越一个幽长的时光隧道，踏出的每一步都是岁月的倒流，河流自东向西回到冰雪融化的源头，落叶飞上枝头蜷缩成绿芽，南飞的燕子被母亲带回屋檐下泥巢，雪花飘向天空汇聚成云朵，枯黄的草被烟雨染上清新的绿，游子沿着离开的足迹退回原点，眼泪逆流消逝在带笑的眼睛，朱红色重门依次打开，亮晃晃的白光照亮时光的尽头。

王濠镜喘着粗气放慢了脚步，王耀果然还站在原地，带着从未在他们面前展露过而现在却来不及掩饰的苍凉。

"怎么了？"王耀慢慢地不动声色地压下面上的哀愁，用轻快的声音询问。

"我不走了。"王濠镜说。

"嗯？"

"大哥。"

"怎么了？"

"大哥。"

"到底怎么了?"

"大、"

"有完没完？你是复读机变的吗？"王耀不耐烦地打断，也终于成功破坏了被突然浓郁而伤感的亲情变得微妙的气氛。这正是他一惯擅长的事。

王濠镜总算能理解抱怨王耀是个不解风情的老古董的阿尔弗雷德了，毕竟不是每个人都能把男友刻意留下的衬衫改做了拖把，还美其名曰废物利用，也不是每个人都能在梦醒时分跑到十字路口给已故前男友烧往生咒，只愿他不要再纠缠不休。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我记得有一回你跟勇洙打架了，原因是勇洙想把那些扑火的飞蛾赶走，而你却说飞蛾扑火是注定了的宿命，在生命最灿烂的时候追逐着光和热那样孤注一掷的把自己燃烧殆尽，才是最美丽的死法吧。你近乎偏执地喜欢那样凄丽的、绝望的故事，追逐着自以为是的‘秩序’，在心里嘲笑勇洙愚蠢的‘善良’和我虚假的‘仁义’。回东瀛前，你在院子里点燃了一堆火，引来了许多飞蛾，你看着它们不顾一切地冲向火焰，对我说‘为了这些光明和温暖，即使是疯狂地自取灭亡也是值得欣赏的吧，这燃烧自己的勇气和执着难道不美吗？’"

第七章  
阿尔弗雷德循着鼎沸的人声望过去，没有费多大力气就发现了引起这小范围骚动的罪魁祸首。一如在汉堡时所见，王耀依然西装革履，连那时老气的大背头也如出一辙，只或是刚经历一场长途飞行的缘故，他看起来没有那时的神清气爽。

阿尔弗雷德主动迎上去，王耀却对他视而不见，绕过他径直走向了王晓梅。阿尔弗雷德将王耀的刻意忽视理解为对他的不满，但这一次，他确实无辜。王晓梅不请自来，他只是负责向王耀汇报了王晓梅的行踪，王耀还是不讲道理地把他给记恨上了。

王晓梅一见到王耀眼神就变得讥讽了，她摇摇手中的骰子蛊，对王耀发出挑衅的邀请，"玩几局？"

"好。"王耀坐在王晓梅对面，解开西服外套的纽扣，神态轻松自若，仿佛面对的不是一场成人之间的赌局而是孩子的游戏。

王晓梅把手中所剩不多的筹码都推到了赌桌中间，王耀这才想起阿尔弗雷德，他对已经自觉过来观战的阿尔弗雷德伸出手，换来对方一脸疑惑。

"筹码！"王耀说。

阿尔弗雷德盯着王耀看了好半天确定他不是在开玩笑后，颇有些哭笑不得，也冲他伸出手:"钱。"

王耀对阿尔弗雷德的要求无动于衷，阿尔弗雷德也不妥协，世界上GDP总量数一数二的两个国家就这样大眼瞪小眼僵持了好一阵。最终还是王耀在王晓梅的催促下先败下阵来，他拿起手机给通讯录里的人群发了一条短信:

【我，王耀，打钱。】

不多时回复便纷纷而至:

【我，娜塔莉娅，没钱。】

【我，亚瑟.柯克兰，什么时候还？】

【我，弗朗西斯.波诺弗瓦，给你比钱更宝贵的爱的飞吻。】

【我，任勇洙，要多少我帮你借。】

【我，路德维希.贝什米特，欠条预计一周内抵达北京，请注意查收，麻烦签字后把欠条邮回柏林，收到寄回的欠条后会立即转账。】

【我，你老公，钱已到账。】

王耀看到最后一条消息的发件人显示'伊利亚'时愣了许久，心脏在一瞬间感受到了被什么东西击中了一样的悸动，同时大脑高速而纷乱地运转。'伊利亚'这个名字一直存在他的通讯录中但是对他发出的讯息从来不会有回音，因为这个名字占据的电话号码是一个空号。11年，他曾坐火车秘密到俄罗斯旅游过，他很小心地没有暴露自己的身份，就连伊万也对他来访的全然不知情。他像个普通游客一样享受了近半个月的惬意旅途，在此期间，他用伊利亚这个名字给自己办了张电话卡，旅行结束后，他就把'伊利亚'名义办下的号卡扔到了西伯利亚的冻土上，眨眼的功夫大雪便将它彻底掩盖。此后，'伊利亚'这个名字除了用作一个虚假的念想寄托所在外不再具备任何意义。但现在，这个不应该'存在'的伊利亚用一记重拳给了王耀的心脏近乎致命的一击。

在杂乱无章的思绪中渐渐找出出可能出现这一发件人的原因后，他平复了自己不受控制的心跳。

王耀取下手腕上的表递给阿尔弗雷德，俨然把他看做了赌场的工作人员:"估个价吧。"

"兑换多少筹码？"阿尔弗雷德接过手表，笑盈盈地问。

"值多少兑多少。"王耀说，手机震动提醒他有新到短信，他大致看了一眼弹出的通知栏，是银行发来的，但他并未打开短信细看。

阿尔弗雷德把手表在手中翻来覆去看了几遍，似乎想在上面看出什么古怪来，"谁给你打的钱？"

"一个骗子。"王耀把手机放在桌上，和对面的王晓梅相互面无表情地注视着。

阿尔弗雷德噙着笑看着王耀，一段时间后他把手表放在桌上，然后推到王耀跟前。

"这只是轻奢品值不了几个钱，还不够你在这里玩一局。"

"我没钱了。"王耀用严肃的神情让自己的话听上去不那么虚假，"我出来得匆忙，没来得及带钱。"

事实上，他在接到阿尔弗雷德的短信后便不告而辞了，他不知道自己为什么要逃避和伊万的告别，但他就是那样做了。只是伊万为了防止他偷偷溜走已经没收了他的钱包，他大衣夹层里藏的钱勉强只够他买张到拉斯维加斯的机票。

"一个吻一百万。"阿尔弗雷德狡黠地眨了眨眼，随后又自我嫌弃道，"这是我做过的最亏本的买卖。成交吗？"

王耀锁眉难得认真思考了阿尔弗雷德恣意妄为的提议，"首先你得保证这里没有任何摄像头，不会有任何照片或视频流出。"

"我不能保证不会有人偷拍，但我可以保证今晚的事不会像你在圣彼得堡那样被传到社交网络上。或者我们的赌约可以延期兑换。"

"Deal！"王耀爽快地回答。

阿尔弗雷德笑，"但是既然现在我是甲方，那么我想我能够提出一些不算过分的要求。"

"当然。"王耀再次爽快地同意。

阿尔弗雷德挑眉，像是第一次见到王耀那样用审视的目光盯着他，慢吞吞地问:"你想跟我做多大的交易？"

"主动权在你手上。"王耀非常含蓄的笑了，带着点女性的柔软感。明明目前处于被支配的被动地位，却又能让人从他舒展的神情中感觉到他的从容。

阿尔弗雷德招来真正的赌场工作人员，耳语几句后，工作人员离开，很快就带着装筹码的手提箱回来了。

王晓梅先举起骰子蛊摇了一阵，等她放下蛊后，王耀才不紧不慢地拿起桌上的蛊，敷衍地摇了两下。毫无疑问，王晓梅赢了，但她没想到王耀会输得这么难看，三颗骰子的点数完全不一致，也连不成顺子。而反观赌技平平的王晓梅却摇出三颗一样的点数——也就是中国人常说的豹子。

荷官宣判王晓梅胜了此局并将王耀押下的筹码都拨给了王晓梅。假如王晓梅一开始还认为王耀的输只是偶然的话，那么在王耀再次向阿尔弗雷德要钱并再次都输给了她了，她就能够确定王耀的输绝非运气不好，而是刻意为之。阿尔弗雷德也皱着眉向王耀传达了抗议之情，"不能因为我是金主就一点也不心疼的挥霍了。"

"每年你向她兜售几十亿的军火，赚的可比这多了去了。"王耀仍旧是一副好脾气的样子，面容温和，偏偏眼神是没有温度的。这样看来，他就像是玉做的人，善良的容颜都是别人为他雕琢的。

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，不止王耀被一场场权利与欲望的盛宴榨干了鲜活的感情，他也为这永无止境的勾心斗角感到可悲的麻木，有时候他做出嚣张的姿态，可是人去楼空后他那些不可一世的表情就像是泄了气的气球转瞬消失的无影无踪，疲倦让他洞悉他只是个擅长扮演骄傲的人，曲终人散后他才可以收起那些惹人嫌的表情，与深入骨髓的孤独相互慰籍。

王晓梅把骰子蛊重重往桌上一放，终于开始了今晚的重头戏。

“我不相信你！你让我脱下汉装换上和服，又让我扔掉太阳旗换上青天白日旗，到现在又要我放下青天白日旗挂上五星红旗。你总是独断专行，从来不在乎我的意见。你知道我曾经有多么努力地让自己接纳你，以至于现在你丢掉的旗帜我还替你保留着，你报废的称号我也替你保留着，只是我厌倦了身不由己，我厌倦了受人摆布，我只是想掌握自己的命运！无论对错好坏，我只想让自己决定自己的未来！”

没有新意的言辞，王耀不用细想应对之词便已脱口而出:

“如果你还愿意承认我是你哥哥，那么对于过去的错，我可以一千次一万次地向你道歉并会想办法弥补你。但如果你是以一个想要独立的‘地区’的身份跟我谈‘自由’和‘命运’，那么很抱歉，政治是不能打感情牌的，要做什么事都必须要有相应的实力，没有实力就不要妄想改变我的决心。”

王耀漫不经心的态度激怒了王晓梅，她知道王耀已经不像从前那样敏感，对于她的控诉也极少再用温和而迁就的语言来哄劝。所以她决定加大刺激的力度，王耀的心病又不只有她一个。

“所以大家才想离开你！因为你根本就不懂感情！”

王耀也重重把骰子蛊扣在了桌上，他看向王晓梅，在对方脸上同时捕捉到得意和歉疚的神情。从什么时候起，他们几兄妹只会用相互伤害的方式相处了呢。他又想到抗战刚胜利那会，他亲自去台湾参加受降仪式，王晓梅故意穿了身和服迎接他。他震惊且愤怒，但又说不出任何责备的话。从王晓梅那里离开后，他独自一人沿着青石路的街道走了很长时间，临街的铺子大多已是低矮局促的日式风格，几个玩闹的小孩从他身边跑过，有小孩不小心撞到了他就立即深深鞠躬向他道歉。他在沿街的商店里买了一包烟，女店家收钱的时候，他听见货架上搁着的收音机里正在播放青天白日旗的正确挂法，蓝白的太阳应该在位于旗帜的左上方，这对于大陆人来说众所周知的常识性问题在岛内却引起了广泛的争论，有人说太阳应该在旗帜下边，显示出冉冉上升的感觉，有人认为太阳就应该在上面，才能把大地照得红通通的。女店家听见收音机里的科普性知识后，轻呼一声从柜台后面走出来，到门口把插在门缝里的国旗抽出来，反了个方向让青天白日回到旗帜的上方后又把国旗插了回去。女店家正要进屋，一个留着娃娃头背着小书包的小女孩蹦蹦跳跳到她身边，用日语脆生生喊了一声‘妈妈’，听见小女孩的声音后，她的妈妈立刻捂住她的嘴，用闽南语小声地说大陆的人快要来了，她们必须要学会讲中国话，如果让大陆来的人听见她们讲日语会很不高兴，也许还会把她们抓起来，小女孩用生硬的国语抱怨‘好啦，我都讲中国语啦，可是好难学呀’。

他以为他是拯救者，可是在母女二人的对话中，他仿佛成为了另一个入侵的暴君。

王耀沉默了片刻，道:“如果用感情就能解决事情，那么这个世界就不会有战争的存在了。假如你站在我的位置，假如你经历了我所经历的一切.....”

王晓梅立刻歇斯底里地打断了他，“我不能理解，我怎么能理解呢？我没有经历过你经历的那些事，所以我不懂你，但是你也没有参与到我的生活中来，你不明白我都经历了什么事，所以你也不懂我。"

“是的，我没有经历你所经历的一切，但如果有得选，我想你宁愿再次承受你的过去也不愿意去触碰我的过去。"

"痛苦难道还有大小高下之分吗？！"

王耀摇头，苦笑道:"不，你只是在痛苦中寻找希望，而我是在地狱中寻找生机。"

正因为所经历的绝望程度不同，所以他不理解王晓梅对本田菊的宽容，与此形成对比的是王晓梅对他的苛刻。而王晓梅也不会理解他无法被时间治愈的创伤，反而还会用批判性的言辞来讽刺他的狭隘。那是在受降仪式开始前，他和王晓梅正欲步入中正堂，一个穿着日式服装的男孩突然出现，他牵住王耀衣服下摆，小声地抽泣着。

王耀看到牵住他衣服下摆的孩子后，立刻像是被什么蜇到了心一样，条件反射地推开那孩子，动作粗鲁，不带一丝怜悯之情。他这举动实在是太不像他，以至于众人都愣愣地瞧着他。孩子被他推倒在地，小声的抽泣即刻变成了嚎啕大哭。王耀冷眼看着他，眼睛翻滚着扭曲了的仇恨，在王晓梅大惊小怪的声音中才把这迁怒的情绪逐渐冷却。

王晓梅抱起那孩子，轻声安慰，温柔的语调让稚气的她看起来也有了母性的光环，孩子渐渐停止了哭声。王晓梅伸长了胳膊，想把孩子移交给王耀，那孩子也不知道是已经忘记前嫌还是太过喜欢王耀，再次张开双手主动向王耀索要一个怀抱。

王耀仍旧不待见那孩子，但在王晓梅无声期盼的目光中，他才强迫自己释怀，张开双手接纳了这个孩子。他听见孩子在他怀中轻轻喊了声‘哥哥’。他心中发恨，又想把这孩子扔得远远的，如果不是孩子还太小，眼神又太纯粹，他甚至要怀疑这是本田菊骗取‘同情’和‘原谅’的一个计谋。

他抱着孩子走向封闭的大会议室，来不及离开的日军及其家属都统一关押在此。房门打开后，他抱着孩子走进，里面的日本人立刻正襟危坐，眼神或仇恨或惊恐地瞪着他，仿若他才是那个贸然闯入他人地盘的暴君。

本田菊已经换下了军装，只穿了件青色条纹的和服，外罩黑色羽织。他慢慢抬起视线，看着王耀的时候，脸上有似笑非笑的古怪神情。

王耀把孩子放在地上，孩子立刻向他受惊了的母亲跑去。王耀没有多看本田菊第二眼便转身离开。

“我没有输！”本田菊突然站起来，在他身后大叫。

王耀顿住脚步，攥紧的拳头紧了又松后，他问:

“那你为什么要投降？”

“至少我没有输给你，我只是输给了苏联，输给了美国。”

王耀面无表情地转回身，大步朝本田菊走来。本田菊越发扭曲的笑，像在夜晚绽开的血樱沾染着邪恶的气息。

王耀闷不做声，一拳把本田菊干翻，又扑上去骑在他身上，拳头如雨点般密集落下，然这远不能抵偿他们之间的血海深仇。房间里响起女人们的尖叫，但是没有人敢上来劝架。本田菊脸上那古怪的嘲讽的笑容始终没有消失，即使是在他被王耀揍到皮开肉绽眼睛都不能睁开时，依然阴邪地用那不服输的笑容回敬王耀无法宣泄的痛苦。

王耀高高扬起拳头，面对本田菊那张已经面目全非的脸时，却再找不到可以下手的地方。

"阿尔弗雷德已经报复回来了，可是你永远只能记着我给你的伤害，因为我已经投降了，你再没有理由对我下手了，你的仇恨永远无法宣泄。"本田菊柔柔地说。

王耀勒紧了本田菊的衣领，额上青筋爆出，他知道本田菊是故意激怒他，想要看他这个胜利者也像个失败者一样歇斯底里。本田菊似乎就是为了等待这个时机，他突然伸手按在王耀背上，手指用力戳进那被日本刀砍伤从来就不曾愈合的伤口中。

伤口再次撕裂的痛苦让王耀一下子泄了力，他倒在本田菊身上，溢出一声痛苦的呻吟，苍白的脸上霎时冷汗涔涔。

"我永远不会道歉，你不配。"本田菊用只有两个人能听到的温柔声音说道。

王耀喘着粗气，待那深入骨髓的疼痛缓和些许后才道:

“我记得有一回你跟勇洙打架了，原因是勇洙想把那些扑火的飞蛾赶走，而你却说飞蛾扑火是注定了的宿命，在生命最灿烂的时候追逐着光和热那样孤注一掷的把自己燃烧殆尽，才是最美丽的死法吧。你近乎偏执地喜欢那样凄丽的、绝望的故事，追逐着自以为是的‘秩序’，在心里嘲笑勇洙愚蠢的‘善良’和我虚假的‘仁义’。回东瀛前，你在院子里点燃了一堆火，引来了许多飞蛾，你看着它们不顾一切地冲向火焰，对我说‘为了这些光明和温暖，即使是疯狂地自取灭亡也是值得欣赏的吧，这燃烧自己的勇气和执着难道不美吗？’"

本田菊冷笑，"我还以为你早就不记得那些事了。"

"现在的你就是那飞蛾，权利就是那堆火，你在火中疯狂地舞蹈，燃烧着自己的翅膀，但你有没有想过，一旦翅膀被火焚化，你就会坠落地上，变成一条蠕动的丑陋的小虫，与尘土作伴，你先前破茧成蛾的努力就都成了泡影。”


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在做大人前，就让她把那个丢掉了的冰激凌当做最珍贵的宝物，再痛痛快快地哭一场吧，然后，她绝对绝对不会再用眼泪演绎悲伤了。

第八章  
"‘小确幸’的思想只适用于安逸的生活，而安逸生活来自于野蛮的‘肌肉’提供的安全保障和世俗的金钱提供的物质保障。你连几枚导弹都承受不了，有什么资格说自己能独立了，你这样的地区放到其他洲或许还能独当一面，但东亚从来就是个藏龙卧虎的地方，你对身边的人几乎构不成威慑，拿什么保障自己的安全？难道所谓的‘掌控命运’就是把自己的安全交给远隔重洋的另一个国家？”王耀继续向王晓梅发动质问。

王晓梅无言以对，因为在东亚这个怪物圈里她确实柔弱的不堪一击，军事力量不足以对周边国家形成威慑，经济力量不足以让周边国家产生依赖，政治力量因为王耀的打压也等同于无。周边怪物不敢明目张胆地欺负她是因为她是王耀的妹妹，而她敢一再试探王耀的底线是因为她知道阿尔弗雷德对他们兄妹俩的事不会袖手旁观。

可是弱小就一定要成为别人的附庸吗？王晓梅在心里默问，她不敢再和王耀发生正面的对抗性辩论，因为她知道王耀是个现实主义者，对理想的假设向来嗤之以鼻。但是王耀并非无懈可击，相反地，他和他的政权有一个最大的缺陷且向来饱受诟病。

"我不想再次失去话语权。我不想让台湾人变成和你们大陆人一样，不敢说话不敢反抗，看不到听不到外面的世界。"王晓梅带着盲目而自信的优越感说。

王耀的表情却比听到她的'独立宣言'时还要索然，甚至夹杂着不耐烦。阿尔弗雷德递过来一杯酒，王耀也没有多看便一口饮尽。

"'自由'和'民主'的问题我已经跟阿尔弗雷德跟亚瑟他们吵了很多年了，他们尚且不能完全否定我，你认为你的'自由'和'民主'会比他们更优秀吗？再者你认真了解过大陆的国情和制度吗？"

王晓梅低头思索了一阵才又道:

"既然我们谁也不能说服谁。就这样吧，在我彻底独立或者被你彻底统一之前，我们都不要再见了！因为即使见了面也只会不欢而散！"

王耀对于现今局面的出现并不意外，只是有些惆怅，无论他忍让还是强势，他们还是不可挽回地走到了这一步。

"你要同我断绝联系？"

"是！"王晓梅回答得斩钉截铁。

王耀不再多问，沉默着打开骰子蛊，握住三颗白底红点的骰子，用力一捏。三颗骰子碎裂，中空的芯里滚出三粒红豆来。

‘玲珑骰子安红豆’，在他们三人的游戏中，心有挂念的人自然总是输。

"我记得第一次见到你的时候，你只有这么高一点，我想亲近你，你却咬了我一口。你那时野性难驯，与如今判若两人。而当时明清两朝也正打得热火朝天，抽不出身来管理海外的台湾，雪上加霜的是荷兰人也来了，霸占台湾三十余载，好在国姓爷及时登台赶走荷兰人，台湾才算是真正划入了中华版图。后来岛上移民汉人日益增长，很快成为了岛上的主体民族，直至今日也是如此，却不想你我近五百载朝夕相伴抵不过本田菊五十年强取豪夺。如今你仍然流着华夏的血，仍然用着华夏的语言，衣食住行亦循华夏之章，只是内心早已背叛了华夏之名。我丢掉的那面旗帜只是你想独而不敢独的遮羞布，有时候我宁愿你一把火烧点它，也不愿意见你们用着中华之名的旗帜一边喊着台湾独立一边骂着426。"

王晓梅看着桌上的三颗红豆，那娇艳的色泽带着诡异的不详，就像是从心窝里滴出的三滴血，看到它们便觉得心窝子痛。

"既然我们两相厌恶——"王晓梅吸了吸鼻子，继续道，"那就更没有见面的必要了。"

"这样也好。"王耀点头，把阿尔弗雷德放到他肩上的手拍开了。

"那我们就在这里三击掌立下誓言吧！在我独立或者被你统一前，我们都不要再见了！"

"好。"王耀举起手，微笑看着王晓梅，"这一次，我尊重你的选择。"

王晓梅憋着一口气，同王耀做了三击掌。从前在那戏台上，她见王宝钏为了薛平贵与父亲断绝父女情谊，丝毫不为所动，毕竟那是别人身上的事，她只当是虚假的故事，如今这故事落到了她身上，她才体会到这其间说不清道不明的苦楚。王耀说他们五百载朝夕相伴抵不过本田菊五十年强取豪夺，可本田菊离开后她就立刻把挂在屋子里的太阳旗换成了青天白日旗。孰轻孰重，别人看不透不尽知，难道王耀还不知吗？

王晓梅在委屈的情绪追上来之前从赌场离开了，她走时恰好王嘉龙和王濠镜进来。她看了王濠镜一眼，他们几兄妹中唯有他看似不偏不倚其实是站在王耀那一边的，王耀也因此最信任他，有几次被伊万灌醉了后，王耀都只留了王濠镜来照顾他，嘉龙有心留下也被他劝退。嘴上体恤嘉龙的辛苦，实则标明了濠镜与嘉龙之间亲疏有别。尽管一直说着一家人无二心的话，但一次次的争执仍不可避免地在两人的关系中划下了一道巨大的鸿沟。嘉龙早已察觉到王耀对他克制后仍暴露出不必要的小心谨慎的态度，只是他虽因此心有芥蒂却仍不愿意把问题坦率地提出来。亚瑟改变了嘉龙很多，但东方人含蓄隐忍的性格仍镌刻在他骨子里。王晓梅就更不用说了，她和王耀多次撕破脸皮，只差光明正大地打出'台湾独立'的宣言便可将矛盾升级为一场武力的对决。如若不是地理位置的缘故，她想王耀早不愿意和她有牵连了。

王晓梅走出赌场时，看见门口有卖蛋卷冰激凌的小摊贩，两个小孩——看起来像是兄妹，哥哥比妹妹高半个头，但哥哥也只有六七岁的样子——他们踮着脚眼巴巴地等着小贩把做好的蛋卷草莓冰激凌送给他们。但在妹妹伸手去接冰激凌的时候，王晓梅横刀夺爱，抢走了女孩的珍宝。

"不准欺负我妹妹！"男孩立刻张开双手挡在女孩跟前，一脸勇敢地瞪着王晓梅。

王晓梅才不担心这两个小屁孩儿会嘲笑她的幼稚和任性，她像个洋洋得意的胜利者冲两个小孩儿吐舌头做鬼脸，气得小女孩哇哇大哭，让妹控属性显著的小男孩急得手足无措。

"别哭，别哭。"小男孩伸出肉肉的小胳膊轻轻拥抱他的妹妹。得了安慰的小女孩却越发觉得委屈因而哭的越发撕心裂肺。

王晓梅突然觉得无趣，她已经不是小孩子了，不会真的因为这小小的胜利兴奋，小女孩认真的悲伤反倒让她觉得矫情。但是她突然想到，也许在阮氏玲眼中，她就像这小女孩，总是恃宠而骄，总是扮演悲情的受害者。在小女孩持续的哭声中，她悄然离开。

甜腻的草莓味蛋卷冰淇淋入口即化，一瞬的寒意刺激得她皱紧了眉头。她想要从第二口中品尝到熟悉的甜味时，脚下却因为绊到了什么东西陡然一个踉跄，握得不算牢固的冰激凌从手中滑落，重重坠在冰冷的路面，粉红色的奶油球摔变了形，凄惨地黏在地上，落得个最不堪入目的结局。

王晓梅看着空空的手心，酸酸涩涩的情绪还在发酵中，本田菊的电话便打了过来。

"你喜欢的那首歌，找到原碟了。嗳……请稍等片刻，我用唱片机放给你听。"

王晓梅无意识地说好。她已经记不清她喜欢过哪些歌，又向本田菊吐露过哪些心事。前奏响起的时候，王晓梅还是没能从记忆中搜索到熟悉的旋律，直到老男人撕裂的声音高昂地唱响，她才恍然大悟，原来是这首歌:

"おとなだろ 勇気をだせよ，【长大成人了吧 拿出勇气来】

おとなだろ 知ってるはずさ，【长大成人了吧 应该知道了吧】

悲しいときも 涙なんか，【悲伤的时候 泪水什么的】

誰にも 見せられない，【不要让任何人看见】

おとなだろ 勇気をだせよ，【长大成人了吧 拿出勇气来】

おとなだろ 笑っていても，【长大成人了吧 笑起来】

暗く曇った この空を，【昏暗多云的 这片天空】

かくすことなどできない，【无法隐藏】

ああ 子供の頃のように，【啊 如同孩提时代】

さぁ 勇気をだすのさ，【那么 拿出勇气来吧】

きっと 道に迷わずに，【一定 不会迷失方向】

君の家にたどりつけるさ，【历经苦难到达你的家】

おとなだろ 勇気をだせよ，【长大成人了吧 拿出勇气来】

おとなだろ 知ってることが，【长大成人了吧 知道的事情】

誰にも言えないことばかりじゃ，【却一味是对谁都不能言说之事】

空がまた暗くなる，【天空再次变得阴暗】

ああ 子供の頃のように，【啊 如同孩提时代】

さぁ 勇気をだすのさ，【那么 拿出勇气来吧】

きっと 道に迷わずに，【一定 不会迷失方向】

君の家にたどりつけるさ，【历经苦难到达你的家】"

啊，原来不能再为丢失的冰激凌哭，不能再用眼泪去面对生活中的不如意就是长大成人了。当然勇气也是不可或缺的东西，胆小鬼总是因为不安而想要回头，她已经是大人了，就不能够再眷恋已经回不去的过去。其实做大人也不是那么难的，很多人都告诉过任性的她该怎么做大人，'不能再跟任勇洙打架了，你已经是个大人了'、'你要一个人睡了，你已经是个大人了'、'你要学会克服恐惧，你不是小孩了'、'把蜜饯让给妹妹，你是姐姐'、'怎么把衣服穿得这么脏？还像小孩子一样。'、'必须要学会承担责任，这就是成长的代价呀'、'努力了也不一定会有结果，长大了就会明白这个世界不是围着你在转的'、'你已经长大了，一个人也能照顾好自己吧'、'因为您是台湾的化身，只有您说的话才足够份量'、……

就这样吧，不管愿不愿意，做个真正的大人，王晓梅掐掐自己的脸颊，让僵硬的肌肉放松，想挤出自我安慰的笑眼泪却按耐不住抢先落了下来。手机掉落在冷硬的地面，未挂断的电话里还传来本田菊不安的询问。

在做大人前，就让她把那个丢掉了的冰激凌当做最珍贵的宝物，再痛痛快快地哭一场吧，然后，她绝对绝对不会再用眼泪演绎悲伤了。


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我感谢你、濠镜还有晓梅在我苦难的时候对我的支援，但很多时候你们也只是作壁上观，并不曾真正参与到我的苦难中来，和我一起从地狱里爬出来又用血肉筑起新中国的'长城'的人是内地十四亿人民，近代以后我没有对不起任何人，我只对不起他们，也只有他们有资格决定我的政权是否应该延续下去，你们没有权利对我和我的政权指手画脚……

第九章  
飞机停在拉斯维加斯市南的麦克卡兰机场，王濠镜把正欲离开的王嘉龙摁在座位上，他决定无论如何也要警醒王嘉龙，让他不要因为看不清复杂的局势，盲目地在顽固的抗争中迷失了自己，迷失了亲情。但是王嘉龙眉宇间一闪而过的烦怒让他明白了一切。王嘉龙从来都是清醒的，盘踞在香港的那些错综复杂的势力，隐藏在民意后的阴谋与诡计，什么是真，什么是假，他比任何人都清楚，只是不同于王濠镜，他是个政客，而政客比商人还要冷漠，不需要讲感情，也不需要辨别正义，他们所做的只是利用一切可以利用的力量为自己争取所需要的利益。

王濠镜和王嘉龙赶到赌场时，恰好见证了王晓梅和王耀的三击掌。王濠镜不相信眼睛目睹的一切，浑身血液都凉透了，寒意直渗心脏。

王晓梅从他身前经过时看了他一眼，眼神说不尽的悲凉。王濠镜向来被她和嘉龙鄙夷，因为他太柔顺又太俗气，只把自己当做赚钱的商人而从来不懂得为自己的权利抗争。但另一方面，她和嘉龙又羡慕着闷不吭声的王濠镜，置身于权利斗争的风暴外，活得轻松自在，还能用心地去维护一段感情。

王嘉龙走到王耀跟前，蹙着眉正欲开口，王耀便道:"去看看她吧。”

“你一定要赶她走吗？”王嘉龙问。

“你知道的，我从来不会赶她走，是她自己选择离开。”

“因为你给了她离开的理由！因为她要走而你并不挽留！”

王耀叹气，像是把体内所有的力气也都吐出来了一样，他拉起王嘉龙的手腕，将自己的脸贴在王嘉龙冰冷的手心，有气无力地说:

“天上落雨路又滑，自己跌倒自己爬，自己忧愁自己解，自流眼泪自抹干。我累了，嘉龙，我真的很累了。我受够了阿尔弗雷德他们的傲慢，也受够了你们的盲从，说我独断专行也好，说我蛮不讲理也好，你们都不够资格对我和我选择的政权进行批判，有权利这么做的只有近百年来与我一同在华夏大地上挣扎的人民，苦也好，乐也好，那是我与他们之间的事。我感谢你、濠镜还有晓梅在我苦难的时候对我的支援，但很多时候你们也只是作壁上观，并不曾真正参与到我的苦难中来，和我一起从地狱里爬出来又用血肉筑起新中国的'长城'的人是内地十四亿人民，近代以后我没有对不起任何人，我只对不起他们，也只有他们有资格决定我的政权是否应该延续下去，你们没有权利对我和我的政权指手画脚……”

王耀的声音越来轻，王嘉龙看见他那像蝶翅一样忽起忽落的睫毛停下来在下眼睑打出扇形的阴影后才突然明白他已经昏睡过去了，他堪堪扶住王耀倒下的身躯，怒目向阿尔弗雷德看过去。

阿尔弗雷德摇着王耀喝空了的酒杯笑道:"不用担心，只是加了点有助于睡眠的东西。他需要好好休息一下了。"

"大哥交给我吧，你去找晓梅。"王濠镜自告奋勇对王嘉龙道。

王嘉龙迟疑了一下，神情稍显不悦，但最终也未对王濠镜的话提出反驳意见。

王嘉龙走后，王濠镜问阿尔弗雷德:"大哥的房子在哪儿？"

"什么房子？"阿尔弗雷德笑着反问。

"大哥或许没有告诉你他在拉斯维加斯也有房产，但你不可能不知道。"王濠镜笃定地说。

阿尔弗雷德挑眉，"离这儿不远，走路约十来分钟的路程。"

"我背他过去。"王濠镜当下做出决定。

阿尔弗雷德无所谓的点头，尽管赌场能够为他们安排豪车接送，但王濠镜显然不想错失这个良机——王耀不省人事的时候毕竟不多。他们三人从赌场出来后，天色已经破晓，清晨的冷空气一吹，阿尔弗雷德便忍不住打了个寒颤，他把外套脱下给王濠镜背上的人披上。

他们沿着安静的街道走了一段路，王濠镜像是酝酿了很久以后突然说道:

“所有的国家中，我最看不懂的就是大哥和你了。你们都是最世俗的人，但你们又似乎都是最有理想有信仰的人。"

阿尔弗雷德像这清晨的薄雾一样虚幻地笑了笑，

"理想？信仰？现在很多人都不提这两个词了，因为它本身就是作为现实的反义词而存在，它天然地站在现实的对立面，而偏偏我们都活在现实中。而我是什么样的人呢，如果没有国家的身份，我只是你见过的普通人中的一员，会因为无聊的会议昏昏欲睡，会在天马行空的想象中虚度光阴，会对不能掌控的事惴惴不安，也会踌躇于前途的未卜。我和普通人一样有七情六欲，有真实也有虚伪，有你们想不到的残酷也有你们想不到的善良，我也和普通人一样呼吸、吃饭、睡觉，走入人群中，我就是他们的一员，不会像阳光下的珍珠一样闪闪发光。你觉得我难懂，只是因为我站在特殊的位置上做了一些特殊的事，所以总被人过度解读。”

王濠镜沉默了一阵后说:“你并不普通，没有人是普通的，因为每个人的灵魂都是独一无二的，但或许正是因为独一无二所以才会孤独。就像我和大哥已经如此亲近，但我仍无法完全读懂他。”

阿尔弗雷德点头对此表示赞同，“每个人都是孤独的，但很多人耻于承认孤独。但其实孤独并不可耻，承认孤独也并不意味着软弱。但如果任由这种情绪占据你的心，让它将你拖入消极处世的泥淖中那才是真正的可耻。”

王濠镜又安静了一阵后才问:

"你和大哥……你们如何平衡权利与感情的斗争？"

阿尔弗雷德当即发出轻笑，像是大人不自觉地笑话小孩子的天真，“用不着平衡，在考虑权利的时候，感情根本没有容身之处。就像很多人认为我们会在会议期间谈情说爱一样。事实上，大部分会议结束后，每个人都已经筋疲力竭，哪怕是热恋中的情侣也提不起精神与对方缠绵，告别镁光灯和镜头后，没人愿意多说一个字。真正的忙碌会让你无力感伤，或许前一秒你还想着爱人的离弃，下一秒疲惫便让你清晰的思绪溃不成军。"

阿尔弗雷德的话让王濠镜失去了与他沟通下去的欲望，他们在清晨的城市制造出来的机器的噪音中走了很长一段路，阿尔弗雷德才又说道:

“但是每个人的心里都有一条河流，踏入一次后便再也不想或者是不敢踏入第二次。”

王濠镜停下脚步，迫使阿尔弗雷德也停了下来。阿尔弗雷德正带着疑惑要发问，王濠镜便温柔地把王耀转交给阿尔弗雷德了。

“他喜欢你。”王濠镜说。

阿尔弗雷德接替王濠镜把王耀背到背上，才笑着说道:“你暴露了你大哥最不愿意承认的秘密——这可能成为他的致命弱点。”

“就算我不说，你也知道他对你的感情。更何况当年的伊利亚都不能成为他的软肋，你又如何超越伊利亚呢？”

“看来他的伪装一点也不好，努力瞒着所有人，但似乎所有人都知道他对伊利亚那感天动地的痴心。”

“真正的感情是隐藏不住，也掩饰不了的。”

阿尔弗雷德哑然看着王濠镜，对方却云淡风轻的笑了，他是地区的化身却甘心游离于政治之外，这也让他看起来总是比常人多了几分超脱。

“包括你也是这样。每个人都想扮演不平凡的角色，唯有你们想做平平淡淡的人吧。”

“我不知道王耀想做什么样的人，但他们可都说我是不甘寂寞的人，毕竟我是世界的Hero呀。”

“他们都想做英雄，只有英雄想做个普通人。”王濠镜语气笃定。

阿尔弗雷德长长叹了口气，“英雄都是孤家寡人，因为能力越大，责任越大，心里装了苍生，就没有多少位置留给他的爱人、朋友，甚至是亲人了。所以英雄留不住他们的爱人、朋友和亲人。反而那些只有英雄梦的人，也许还能遇到一个愿意陪他做梦的人。”

“如果你们都是普通人，我想大哥也许会是那个愿意陪你做梦的人。”

阿尔弗雷德感受到背上的人发出了轻声的呓语，像是在应和王濠镜的话，不禁笑了。

“谁知道呢？毕竟这世界上的如果都只是一厢情愿的假设。”


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人不能两次踏入同一条河流，第一次踏入是无知，第二次踏入是愚蠢；  
> 即使重复踏入，意义已经有所不同。  
> 但是无论踏不踏入，河流就在那里，它并不会因为逃避而消失；  
> 如同我对你那永远熊熊燃烧的爱火。继续爱我吧，我永远的爱人！

01  
手机在床头柜上疯狂震动，被吵醒的王晓梅用枕头紧紧压住耳朵，手机安静了几秒，又重新开始震动，那锲而不舍的嗡嗡声极具穿透力，能清晰地传到耳膜。

一怒之下，王晓梅挂断电话关了机。屏幕暗下去后，她紧绷的神经也松弛了。张开双手双腿，呈大字型躺在床上，这种观感不佳的姿态却是最令她觉得放松的姿态。

关机前她看了一眼时间，已经过十点了，正常情况下，这个时间点她应该在出现在行政院或是带着记者团出去访问民生。但现实是她还躺在床上，没吃早饭，也没洗漱，黑亮的长发被睡得凌乱，白色睡衣上残留着前天喝珍珠奶茶时不小心留下的淡黄色污渍。

尽管睡了一天一夜，她却仍然感觉疲倦，身体的每一根骨头每一寸皮肉都在对起床表示抗拒，她不想离开安乐窝投入新一天的工作生活中，从而贪恋着能让她在无忧无虑地沉浸在美梦中的大床。她想逃避身份赋予她的责任，这很不对，作为地区的化身，她的年龄已经到了应该表现出足够成熟足够理智的待人处事之道的阶段，可她仍然戒不掉与生俱来的小性子，总是在某些重要场合重要时刻做一些令人伤脑筋的事。

现阶段是台湾大选的最后冲刺阶段，各方都希望能从她这里获得象征意义上的支持，只要她出现在拉票活动现场，即使什么话也不说，民众也会因此对那位选举人高看几眼。

可是现阶段的她根本无心参与两党恶斗，甚至认为今年的大选完全符合对岸"菜鸡互啄"的说法。一个是假统一个是假独，本质都是一丘之貉。两天前，金马奖风波还未平息，电视里播放的嘉义市选举乱象让正在喝奶茶的她惨被珍珠噎住。

靠北！前不久刚有推销蜂蜜柠檬茶的佛系候选人，现在又多个扮演财神唱财神歌的白痴候选人。台湾的政客跟街上的阿伯几乎没什么区别，如果让阿伯换上正装参选，或许看起来会比这些政坛精英们更加专业、有责任心。

这些人是对岸派来搞乱台湾的奸细吗？！难怪对岸越来越多的年轻人认为台湾的民主就是个笑话，甚至认为台湾的民主是他们反对迷信民主的最佳反面教材。

思绪放空了一阵被空空的胃咕咕叫的声音给拉了回来，王晓梅想起冰箱里还有昨天没吃完的披萨可以充饥，可是她太懒了，下床走几步路都不愿意。中国人吃苦耐劳，以至于王家人都十分勤劳，就算是王京那样四体不勤的主至少在处里政务上也是积极认真的。或许王晓梅是家里最懒的一个了。她想起小时候王耀为了纠正她懒惰的坏习惯特意讲的懒人故事。

 

故事的主人翁是全天下最懒的人，比皇帝还懒，皇帝至少自己拿筷子吃饭，这最懒的人才是货真价实的"衣来伸手饭来张口"。有一天懒人的父母要出远门，担心儿子被饿死，他们就做了一个很大的饼挂在儿子胸口，足够吃到他们回来。可最后儿子还是被饿死了，原来，不是饼不够大，而是儿子吃完了靠近嘴巴的一部分大饼就没有继续吃了，他实在是太懒了，懒到不想动手把饼送到嘴边就这么活活饿死了。

 

"怎么会有这么懒的人呢？"年幼的王晓梅窝在王耀怀里惊讶地说。王耀虽然温柔但性子委实有些冷清，以至于王晓梅听老秦讲他与王耀征战四方的热血故事时，很难将那个”挥斥八极，开疆扩土，而令万国俯首“的勇猛之君与眼前这个持盈守成心性平和的太平天子联系起来。

王耀轻轻笑道:"只怕你以后比他还懒。"

王晓梅皱着脸抗议，"我才不懒！"

王耀宠溺地捏她小脸上的软肉。

"你连使筷子都学不会，可别把自己饿死了。"

王晓梅激动地大声反驳:"我已经学会啦！"

"既然已经学会了，明天自己用筷子夹菜吃饭，我不会帮你了。"

 

"不帮就不帮！”王晓梅赌气地说，“我已经长大了，什么事都可以自己来，不需要坏哥哥了。”

 

“你早些睡罢，我回去了。”王耀从王晓梅的脑袋下抽出手，翻身坐在床边，他放慢了穿鞋的速度，王晓梅才有机会拉住他的衣袖。

 

"我一个人睡这么大的屋子，我怕。"王晓梅可怜巴巴地说，丝毫不顾忌片刻前也是她说"不需要坏哥哥了"。

 

"你是个大姑娘了，"王耀微笑着看向落入了他的圈套而不自知的王晓梅，"什么事都可以自己来，一个人睡觉也是可以的。"

 

"可是我一点也不想长大，"王晓梅委屈地扁着嘴，"长大了就会被你赶回台湾自生自灭。闽哥哥几年甚至十几年才能入京一次，他给您递的折子，您每次都敷衍地批复'知道了'。"

 

"阿闽奏折里总提送台湾土产芒果之事，我已批复此等东西见过便罢，甚是无用，不必再送，可他十分固执，每年必奏芒果之事。"提起王闽，王耀亦是十分头疼，让他管理台湾之事，他倒是上心，连妇人拾金不昧这等小事也要上奏禀报，可真出了要紧的大事，他又隐瞒不报，及事情平息后才送奏折入京报:台湾奸民聚众起事。此事甚大，皇帝赶紧写了招抚谕旨送到福建，王闽又才不紧不慢地回禀军队早已登陆台湾并平息了动乱。

"我就是不想长大，岛上什么都好就是没有哥哥。"王晓梅嘴甜的时候就连王耀也招架不住，"哥哥把皇宫搬到台湾吧，我就不用和哥哥分开了。"

"这话可别让你京哥听到。"王耀被王晓梅扑倒在床，爱吃甜食的王晓梅长得珠圆玉润，体重自然也不算轻。王耀被她压得有些喘不过气，不得不放柔了声音哄她不要压住他的心脏。

 

"哥哥小的时候，老豫也会给你讲故事吗？"王晓梅乖乖地从王耀身上下去了，只将脑袋趴在王耀胸口。

"我叫他老豫，你该叫他豫哥哥。"王耀纠正她。

"我不要！大家都叫他老豫。"

"别人多大，你才多大？"

"我不管！我就这么叫！"王晓梅理直气壮地说，"老豫也没说不准我这么叫。"

王耀无奈叹气，这孩子只亲闽，对家里其他兄弟姐妹都不算客气。她似乎觉得自己是这个家里的边缘角色，是王闽的附属，兄弟姐妹都不喜欢她，不在意她，所以她也要用同等的态度回敬他们。

"他也讲故事。"王耀说。

"他讲什么故事？"

"他讲盘古开天、夸父逐日、精卫填海、大禹治水，讲'天行健，君子以自强不息'，讲'天将降大任于斯人也，必先苦其心志'。"

"这些都是史记和经典的内容，不算故事。"

"是史记和经典的内容，也是华夏子民代代相传的故事和美德。"

王晓梅颇感无趣，她安静地趴在王耀胸口不再说话。帐顶悬挂的银质镂空香球吐出缕缕轻烟，帏中熏香多有安神之效，王晓梅在王耀胸膛上趴了一会儿便觉困意汹涌。

第二天，王京特意登门陪她吃午膳。当然说是陪膳其实是想监督她用筷子。王晓梅不会用筷子，学了很久都没学会，急性子的王京一时气急了骂她笨，写字也好，读书也好，什么都比别人学得慢，就连筷子也用不好，王家人里就没这么像她笨的。她是十分记仇的，那之后一整年都没跟王京说过一句话，筷子也坚决不学了，吃饭只要勺，夹菜就让侍女代劳。

王耀怕是觉得解铃还须系铃人，如今又让王京来教她用筷子了。

王京也知道对付这小祖宗不能硬攻只能智取，还得怀柔为上，让她克服对筷子的恐惧和排斥心理。

“你看它长七寸六分，代表人有“七情六欲”，这一头圆一头方，又象征‘天圆地方’。再仔细瞧，执筷时拇指、食指在上，无名指、尾指在下，中指在中，此乃‘天、地、人’三才之象。为何要逼你学筷子？乃是因为这里面蕴含了太多前人智慧。对于初学者来说，筷子很难掌握，我当初说你的话言过其实了。我学筷子那会儿呀，比你笨多了，可难学也得学。那四书五经枯燥难懂难道就不学了吗？如果大家都怕苦怕难，前人留下来的东西谁来传承？”

在王京晓之以理动之以情后，王晓梅终于肯放下姿态试着亲手使用筷子了。可她的手着实有些笨拙，而两根青玉箸就像故意跟她唱反调一样，无论她怎么努力就是夹不起菜，好不容易夹起了一颗肉丸子，颤颤巍巍地往碗里迁移时，又在半途狼狈地掉在了桌上。

"不学！不学！"王晓梅赌气将价值不菲的青玉箸摔向地面，"我就是不用筷子！"

看着被弃于地的青玉箸，王京既惊且怒，拍桌喝斥道:

"你个小蛮夷，不用筷子难不成想像以前那样用手抓着吃？"

"我就是蛮夷！蛮夷就得用手抓着吃！"王晓梅被他口中的"蛮夷"二字刺激得昏了头，不顾形象地用手指抓起饭碗里的米饭往嘴里送。她刚被王耀带到京城时，王京说古籍里记载她该叫"夷洲"，于是自作主张给她取了个名叫"王夷"。王晓梅那时候自然不懂夷字之意，也不懂王耀为何因此呵斥王京。尽管王耀以梅为名替她取了个王晓梅的名字，王京却仍时不时唤她"阿蛮"。

她不知道王京为何这般与她过不去，也不想知道，只凭借在山林田野里野蛮生长的孤勇在金碧辉煌的宫里横冲直撞。宫女们在背后议论，说她是小兽，是野草，而王家其他女子是天上飞的凤凰，是枝头最娇艳的花朵。

当这种声音越来越多地传入王晓梅的耳朵后，她越来越愤怒，并因为愤怒而抗拒自己屈从他人的言论改变自己，但她又深知自己粗野不受约束的言行举止与这座象征着东方文明璀璨结晶的宫殿格格不入。敏感的心在骄傲与自卑之间寻找平衡，除了王闽，只有王耀真心实意地接纳她，而他是她留在这座华丽却冰冷的宫殿的唯一牵绊。即便后来知道王京之所以不待见她是因为她咬伤了王耀，王晓梅仍对他最初的敌意不能释怀。

"怎么回事？！"王耀的声音里沉着几分怒气，闻讯匆匆赶来的他还未换下绯袍公服，颜色饱满艳丽的衣着使他看起来也不那么冷清了。

王京心虚地左顾右盼，他指望王晓梅能'通情达理'地告诉王耀没什么事。但王晓梅从来不会委屈自己，她像终于找到靠山了一样指着王京控诉:"他说我是'蛮夷'。"

"罚四书各抄三遍！"王耀冷面说道。

王京看着偷偷朝他扮鬼脸的王晓梅，更是气不打一出来，偏偏在偏袒王晓梅的王耀跟前敢怒不敢言。他若是敢有半句怨言，只会让王耀加重对他的处罚。

王京以回去抄书的名义憋着一肚子气离开后，王耀才转头训斥自以为得了便宜还想继续卖乖的王晓梅。

"莫说京儿会动怒，我若是在场，只怕比他更怒。"

"可我就是学不会，筷子不听使唤，我夹不动嘛。"王晓梅说着说着委屈地掉下眼泪，王耀从前确实太宠她了，以至于他语气稍微重了一点，她就受不了，"你不要凶我，好不好？"

王耀见她哭得伤心，心也跟着软了。从宫女手中接过拭嘴的帕子擦去她脸上的饭粒，哭笑不得地说:"学不会慢慢学便是，何至于摔筷？"

"若是我一直学不会呢？"

"......不会。"王耀接过宫女呈上的竹节纹箸，眉头忽然一展，煞有介事地说:"你看，筷子都是成双出现，就好像你和我，我们兄妹永不分离。"

王晓梅抽抽搭搭地看向王耀手中浅绿色的竹节纹箸，嘀咕道:"我才不是一根筷子。"

王耀拉起她的手，手把手教她使用筷子。王耀是个好老师，至少比王京更有耐心，他不厌其烦地指导，及时安抚王晓梅受挫后的按捺不住的小脾气，但他并非向来如此温柔，越早被并入华夏版图的地区对这一点越是深有体会。用筷子夹了一块红烧肉送进嘴里后，情绪来得快去得也快的王晓梅终于破涕为笑。

“万事开头难，但只要下定决心去学，就一定能够学会。”

......

"咕——咕——"肚子又对王晓梅的不作为发出了强烈的抗议声。王晓梅这才不情愿地下了床，如行尸走肉般没精打采地走到冰箱前。打开冰箱，拿起一块披萨尝了尝，味如嚼蜡，剩下的批萨早已变得又冷又硬。

安抚了不能被她的意志左右的饥饿后，王晓梅百无聊赖地趴在沙发上刷FB和ins。金马奖风波的余温还在，但是这一次大陆从官方到民众都表现得比较克制，早在16年他们就已经被戏弄过一次，如今绿营故技重施，莫说大陆不会轻易上当，就连部分岛内民众都对绿营借金马电影人盛会碰瓷大陆的做法感到羞耻。

虽然大陆方面的态度总体而言是克制的，但庞大的人口基数，导致他们无论做什么都会显得声势浩大。例如此次特意翻墙而出围观当事人FB和Ins的大陆网友只占大陆网民数的极小比例，可依然能够迅速攻占几位当事人的评论区。此次金马风波，王晓梅印象最深的话不是女艺人哭哭啼啼的获奖感言，也不是主席委屈又无奈地呼吁让电影回归电影本身，而是某位不知姓名的大陆网友的留言：你惺惺作态诉诸悲情,我轻描淡写四两拨千斤。

“悲情”这个词似乎是为台湾量身打造，一座远离大陆却又逃不开大国政治游戏的孤岛，一段被历史和时代蹂躏的坎坷身世，一群在伤痛中迷惘地顾影自怜的人。

“阴郁、敏感、自卑又自尊。”王闽坐在王晓梅对面，为他接下来要说的话感到一丝紧张，手指情不自禁地握住咖啡杯。中秋节那会大家都往北京跑，只有他来到台北，“这些不适台湾，这也不是台湾该有的特质。”

“不是不适合台湾，而是你们认为这些特质太纤细太悲情，体现的是浓郁的岛国殖民色彩，背离了大陆文化的厚重豪迈，但是台湾原来就是个远离陆地的孤岛，是不被重视的边缘省的附属岛，是随时可以被用来'弃卒保帅'的棋子。你们强国人理解不了不在乎大国崛起，只在乎小民尊严'的小确幸思维，可对于我们来说这不是笑话，因为我们从未能主宰自己的命运，我们只是大国博弈的筹码，把我们送出去要我们承担战争的后果时没有问过我们的想法，光复后却认为被殖民过的台湾文化基因已经变异，台湾有侍奉日本的原罪，接受应召入伍的台湾年轻人曾经是侵略者的帮凶，可是当英勇的台湾人在岛上抛头颅洒热血义不臣倭时大陆可曾还记得海外的弃儿？你们不能理解台湾的悲情正来源于此，不能自主的命运，身份认同的混乱，以及看不到希望的未来。”

王晓梅终于说出在心里憋了许多年的话后，长长地吐出一口气。大陆人并不是不知道台湾人如此沉溺悲情的缘由，但知道不代表他们能理解。而王晓梅其实也模糊地知道为什么大陆人不能理解台湾的悲情。多数大陆人会将台湾总是过分渲染悲情论的原因归咎于岛民的格局太小，在大陆人看来认为近代以来整个中国都是悲情的，大陆的悲情程度甚至不低于台湾，因为大陆太大，每一次时代的洪流席卷而来时都会让数百万乃至千万民众成为牺牲品，可是大陆在近代以来的黑暗历史中留下的几个关键词是：探索、抗争、自力更生。他们不是没有悲情，只是悲情没有成为他们的主流意识，即使后来出现了一些伤痕性的东西，也被领导人批判为“哭哭啼啼没出息”，匆匆退下时代的舞台。

“我能理解王耀。”阿尔弗雷德曾经坦诚地说过，“对于大国来说，国家意识一定要高于个人意识，大国的悲情会被维持国家机器高速运转这件冷冰冰的事吞噬。之所以说这是冷冰冰的事是因为在一句简单的'为了国家利益'的背后牺牲的是无数个人的利益。”

但王晓梅毕竟不是大国，甚至不是个国家，她怎么去理解一个大国对权力顶峰的向往，而一个只要肯努力就可以主宰自己命运的大国又怎么能理解她这个漂泊无依的孤岛的悲情。

王闽表情严肃，慎重地思考了很久，才说:“闽台文化一脉相承，台湾虽然经过殖民化影响，可我相信这些影响并没有改变台湾文化的本质特征。悲情只是特殊时代的特殊产物，当潮水退下后，台湾文化的真正本质应该浮出水面了。”

王晓梅听他那意思似乎觉得比王晓梅更懂台湾，因而似笑非笑地问:“台湾文化的本质是什么？”

“中原文化随着国家领土的扩张和汉人的不断迁移，渐渐向四方扩散时，这种扩散是逐层递减的，距离国家政权中心越远的地方，中原文化的同化力越弱，和当地原生文化融合的过程中就会保留更多的当地文化，从而诞生了整体而言服从于中原文化但又具有显著地方特色的文化，巴蜀文化，荆楚文化，福建文化都是这样诞生的。中原文化是大陆文化，福建文化的主体架构由中原文化塑造，但在细节上却由地方特色的少民文化和海洋文化补充，这种多元文化融合后表现出来的不是封闭的孤岛思维，而是锐意进取的拼搏精神，歌舞酬神的乐观心态，热闹丰富的市井民俗。”王闽的语气越来越坚定，台湾文化可以说是脱胎于闽南文化，尽管在一百多年的时间里各自朝着不同的方向发展了，可他相信文化的本质精神没有变。

王晓梅不能说王闽的话是错误的，但也不能承认他是正确的，他们想用台湾文化和大陆文化的同质性把她拉回去，可她的政权想利用台湾文化的异质性摆脱大陆文化的向心力。这不是简单的对错的问题，背后是台湾意识与中国意识的较量。

在网上闲逛的过程中，王晓梅发现了意大利品牌D&G辱华事件。这算不上什么稀奇事，西方的傲慢总会令他们把东西文化差异处理成东西文化差距，从而暴露出骨子里对东亚地区对黄种人根深蒂固的歧视，几乎每隔一段时间就会闹出类似的新闻。但这一次风波又比以往发酵得更厉害，因为品牌设计师兼创始人之一说了过于露骨的歧视言语，就把可能存在争议的文化偏见和歧视变成了货真价实的对某一国家和民族的侮辱。

王晓梅特意去搜索了已经被D&G删除的引发这场辱华风波的宣传广告，模特使用筷子的姿态确实矫揉造作，旁白的双关语也确实涉嫌歧视。虽然感觉D&G设计师是个白痴，无论是广告创意还后来的一系列辱骂、澄清、道歉等让人看不懂的操作都可以证明这一点，但王晓梅却并不气愤。

这是强国人的事啦。王晓梅随手点开D&G官方账号的评论区时，心里想着这里一定早已被大陆的残体字攻占了。

事实也确实如此，但是其中了混杂了不少外国人对中国的支持声，犹以同感受到侮辱的筷子文化圈的声音最突出。

......

"简直就是在戏弄筷子文化的不自量力的意大利家伙，中国和日本使用筷子的时候，意大利人还在用手抓意大利面吃。这次绝对要为中国人打气了，中国，挺住！"

"与其说是道歉，不如说是挑衅，西方人或许死也不会向黄种人什么的低头吧......"

"世界上吃饭的工具分为三种，百分之四十使用手指，百分之三十使用刀叉，剩下的百分之三十使用筷子。筷子使用范围集中东亚和东南亚，中国是这种饮食文化的发明国，日本、韩国以及许多东南亚国家都会使用筷子，筷子并不简单，因为它只需要稍稍改良就能适应不同国家的不同饮食习惯，我是越南人，这一次，我站中国。"

"真是毫无诚意的道歉！BTW，我是日本人。"

"韩国人也不能置身事外呀，我们也使用筷子。"

"原来我对D&G无感，但是这整件事发生后，让我感觉到再也不会买这个品牌的产品了。D&G应该意识到它已经不仅仅冒犯中国了，而是冒犯了亚洲所有使用筷子的国家。"

"做的方想幽默，轻松，受到欢迎，但是很遗憾，承受的人的立场不是这样，这跟霸凌没什么两样。"

"欧洲总是自视清高，竟然做了这么没品的事，虽然这只是一小部分白人的真心话，放之当今世界就是胡说八道。我支持中国！"

"不懂得用筷子的人才会做出这种事，这是文化歧视！"

......

台湾人在这件事上基本上是沉默的，王晓梅用脚趾头也能猜到他们会在ptt上幸灾乐祸些什么。没有点名针对台湾的歧视，他们都会觉得跟自己没有关系，如果被歧视的是大陆，他们甚至会为歧视者叫好。这种扭曲的心态短时间内无法纠正，当然也有理智的台湾人为筷子文化发声，王晓梅翻了几百条评论，给那廖廖几个台湾人都点了个赞。

就在王晓梅继续往下翻评论时，一个眼熟的ID忽然从眼皮下滑过。她赶紧退回去，点开那个ID的头像仔细辨认。

她无意间看见过本田菊登推特的小号。虽然本田菊发现她在窥视后立刻就退出了软件，可她还是注意到了本田菊的账号头像，是一只站在水上的白鹤和一条探出水面的白龙。

"筷子在中国已经存在了了几千年，传入日本后也有一千多年的使用历史，不需要你们像大人'教育小孩'一样告诉我们该怎么使用它！我们不会再接受你们的文化和审美的'驯服'！"疑是本田菊的账号这样留言。

王晓梅盯着那些字看了许久，不觉眼眶有些湿润。近代以来整个东亚、东南亚都在极力否认与曾经的天朝上国之间的关系，民族要自立，文化要自立，可就算他们再怎么否认，再怎么改造，总有一些东西是撇不清的，例如这简单又不简单的筷子。

王闽离开台北前夜，又跟王晓梅说了许多掏心窝子的话。

”我第一次见到大哥，是近两千年前的事了。你该知道，福建最初是大汉的藩属国闽越国的地盘，后来汉武帝攻打闽越，迫其举国北迁而汉人渐渐聚居于此，再后来便有了我。建安元年，汉在闽地设官县，将福建正式纳入国土版图，同年我被带到洛阳。"

"就像你说的那样，我是个边缘省，跟中原省份比起来是长期不受重视的。再者，古越人的习俗在我身上保留较多，在他们看来便是颇有些不服教化的意味。古越人有断发文身之俗，汉人却讲身体发肤受之父母不可损伤，因此他第一次见到我时便忍不住大发雷霆，几乎是咆哮着质问平日里照顾我的人是谁在我额头上纹了鱼图腾。天子之怒，非同小可，宫人跪倒一片，我也吓得浑身发抖。接我入京的老秦想插个话把这事圆过去，他正在气头上，老秦一开口，他就迁怒老秦，非但把老秦骂得狗血淋头，临走前又踹了老秦一脚。老秦也是个暴脾气，连夜骑马往奔回长安，并放言再也不来洛阳了！"

"第一次见面时他离我很远，黑色大冠上的珠帘又挡住了他的脸，所以我没有看清他的脸。入了夜，他只身来找我，未着正装，未戴大冠，不施威压，我不知他是谁。直到他开口，我才通过他的声音判断出他的身份，然后又忍不住开始颤抖。他问我是否会写字，我摇头，他心血来潮说要教我写我的名字。他手把手教我握笔写字，我全身僵硬，不敢靠他太近，不仅仅是因为惧怕。他身上有好闻的香气，无论是白天还是夜里，都让人感觉他在发光，现在听起来或许会让人觉得好笑，但那确实是我当时的真实想法。只消看他一眼，你就会明白，他是那种天生被人仰望的人，不想亵渎他，不想嫉妒他，只是追随他便觉得心满意足。"

"昨天，我梦见那个时候的他了，那个时候的他精力旺盛、意气风发，以为四海之内莫非王土。耀者，从光从翟，就是要像光一样普照四方，带领大家一起走出黑暗走出蒙昧，可他那时越骄傲，我就越难过。"

02

"我给你写过无数封信，可毫无疑问这一封是最难写的，因为它将交给五十年后的你。让我大胆地预测，五十年后会发生什么，我想共产主义已经实现或即将实现。而至于你，既然你能看到这封信，说明我们已经重归于好了。未来的我是多么的幸福，让现在的我深深嫉妒，胜利日阅兵的时候我就在想要是你在身边该有多好，当然五十年后这么做也不迟。

莫斯科河已经解冻，夕照下有碎金子一样的光芒，一如若干年前你在莫斯科所见，你看着河流，我看着你，你的眼睛里就有那种迷人的光芒。一切还恍若昨天，你说你不会原谅苏日媾和，可是听闻斯摩棱斯克陷落德军的装甲部队已经到达莫斯科郊外后，你不顾一切地来了。有时候你多么让我伤心，但我依然对我们的未来充满信心，因为我们两人之间的感情不是虚假的。我知道我对你的意义远胜于其他任何国家，对我也言，也是如此。你说人不能两次踏入同一条河流，第一次踏入是无知，第二次踏入是愚蠢，即使重复踏入，意义已经有所不同。但是无论踏不踏入，河流就在那里，它并不会因为逃避而消失，如同我对你那永远熊熊燃烧的爱火。继续爱我吧，我永远的爱人！"

伊万借着手机微弱的蓝光将这封他已阅读过数次的信件重新看了一遍，从头到尾，逐字逐句，认真严肃。

"万尼亚？"王耀不知何时站在书房门口，大半个身体都隐在黑暗里。

伊万回过神，拿起早已准备好的打火机，点燃了信纸的一角，火苗舔着信纸往上蹿，顷刻间就将信件吞噬。

"你在烧什么？"王耀声音有些发颤。

"没什么。"伊万的脸上闪烁着橘黄色火光，很快那光芒就随着火焰的熄灭黯淡了，他打开桌上的台灯，镇定地看着门口脸色发白的王耀，"你想干涉俄罗斯的内政吗？"

王耀垂下眼眸，"当然不。"


End file.
